The Pet Mistress
by MsLuciaMalfoy
Summary: Hermione is captured and has to become the pet of Severus Snape in the new world ruled by Lord Voldemort. Will her life be pure misery? Severus has other plans for her...
1. Chapter 1

**Dear friends! Hello and welcome to story! I hope you will enjoy the ride and please-leave a review if you have suggestions and just about anything you want to tell me!**

**_  
_ **

The walls of the dungeon were seeping with muddy water; the floor was cold and hard. However, it didn't matter to Hermione Granger; time was a flowing river of pain, the darkness of her prison giving her no light of hope. In the battlefield she had seen how five Death Eaters had stunned Harry, then Stupefied her and from then on, all she could remember was this dark cell. Every day she wondered why she wasn't killed, time passed by and her captors hadn't done a lot of harm to her, except a few kicks in her ribs if she didn't wake up in time for her meal- a few slices of dry, hard bread and a cup of water.

Once again, the door screeched and someone stepped in. A steel tray rattled and she felt a kick in her side.

''Wake up, bitch. Your meal's ready.'' She heard the voice of her usual servant.

She slowly crawled to the tray and took the cup in her trembling hands. Her visitor was about to exit as she asked ''Why…why am I here? Why don't you just kill me?'' Her voice was trembling, she coughed hard a few times and then regained her breath.

''I'll tell you why…you're going to be a pet for one of the high masters…that's why we have to take care of you.'' he shuddered and laughed hoarsely.

''A…a pet?'' she asked, not understanding the meaning.

''Well, he'll own you…he'll torture you…rape you…Merlin, I wish I could rape you, but I am not allowed to. Your Master would Avada me instantly…'' he gulped, picturing that in his mind. ''Consider your days here as if in a recreational home. Here you'll get the best food, sleep, and clothing you'll ever have…'' he said, drooling over her legs.

''Do you like Crucio?''

''No…'' she breathed out in fear. It had felt terrible when she was hit by it in the battles.

''I'll tell you what to do…as you're such a pretty piece of meat I'd loved to have for myself…keep your head down and always address him as 'Master'. That might spare you a few Crucios.'' he chuckled again, knowing that nothing could spare her from torture. ''Do not worry, the longest a pet has been alive with a Master was a year...the shortest-a week. I wish you to be the later one,'' he whispered.

She curled up in the corner on the dirty flock of hay and cried. _Why can't they kill me now instead? Why…_

''Your Master is coming tomorrow, by the way.'' She heard evil laughter as the door slammed shut.

_Tomorrow…tomorrow the torture begins…I wish I __were__ dead now…_

''Meeting dismissed!'' Lord Voldemort's voice rang through the hall and the Death Eaters immediately began to leave. The Masters of the high Inner Circle, Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy, kept standing by their chairs, awaiting some special orders as usual after the general meeting.

''Lucius, you can leave now.'' The order was clear and doubtless. Lucius bowed and slowly exited the room.

''And now to you, Severus…'' Severus shrugged off the creeping fear and bowed, awaiting his Lord's next words. ''You have been very useful to me all these years and, for these last months, almost irreplaceable. So, I have decided to reward you.'' The Dark Lord held a dramatic pause, ''I give you your own pet.''

He wanted a young, willing and intelligent woman, not a weeping wreck. He had seen the state other Death Eater's pets were in, and it didn't appeal to him at all. He wanted, even if he knew that it would be impossible, that the woman worship him. Of course, Lucius had a wagon load of new admirers each day, but it was never the case for Severus. _And a pet would never worship me…I'd be lucky to limit her attempts to kill me, _ he thought grimly, letting his memories wander to the one woman he had ever really lusted after-- Hermione Granger. She had been the brightest Potions student he'd ever seen and, to add to that, she'd become quite attractive in her fourth year and had blossomed into such a nice body in her sixth year. Because of that, he had had a hard time keeping calm in the classes. He wished he could've given her a special detention--one which involved her being naked and tied to his desk.

He was lost in elaborating on this fantasy that he only faintly registered his Master's voice. ''You go and have some fun. You've time until you depart for your mission. She's in the dungeon prison,'' the voice was laced with evil laughter.

''Yes, Sir.'' Snape bowed and hurried to the exit. Not because he wanted to get faster to his pet, no, but to be able to rest his mind on that juicy fantasy involving his ex-student, undisturbed from Voldemort's constant leglimency.

Entering the dungeons he could feel dampness and horror lingering in the air.

A sly looking man greeted him, deeply bowing down, almost falling to the ground.

''Master, I am Illich, I am the guard of this prison. How can I serve you?''

''Just take me to my pet, that's all.'' Snape sneered. Merlin, he hated those ass-crawling, lower rank workers.

''She is a real jewel. I've never seen such a pretty pet…long legs…big boobs…'' the guard gushed, gulping so no drool would run down his face.

Snape's temper was rising. Sure, he wasn't too content with the idea of having to be responsible for a creature which used to be a female, but hearing a low-life gushing about _his _property made him angry.

''Shut up, you idiot, or else I'll curse you into oblivion,'' he threatened, making the guard shudder and shut up instantly.

After a few more steps, they stopped at a heavy metal door. The still trembling guard opened the cell's door, gave the keys to Snape and ran away.

The first thing Severus noticed was the coolness of the chamber as it made him shudder even through his heavy robes. The two little torches at the walls gave only light enough for him to recognize a tiny figure crumpled in the corner. Silent sobs mixed with rough coughs were the only signs she was alive. _Perfect…another sobbing wreck…what am I going to do with it? _ he sighed in frustration.

''Stand up and face your master!'' he ordered harshly. He didn't want to be here now. He wished he was in his house, relieving himself and still having his fantasy. But Voldemort's orders are to be fulfilled. ''No'' is an unacceptable answer. Always complying with any order had brought him a high position in this organization and he was not going to lose it only because he didn't wish to have a personal slut.

He watched as the woman slowly got up, gripping the wall for stability. Even from afar he could see that the idiot prison guard was right-she was very beautiful. Long legs and brown hair falling over her back, to the waist. Of course, her figure was a lot on the skinny side and the hair tangled, but if she looked almost acceptable being here, in a cell, she would look even better if she'd get a bit cleaned up, he reasoned.

''Now step closer to me...'' he bellowed, but this time in a bit softer tone. Bellowed in a softer tone?!

The woman slowly stepped closer, shaky on her legs. Her breathing was uneven; she was trying to suppress a cough, fearing she'd get punished for it. Finally she stood a step away from him, her eyes lowered to the ground.

He roughly pulled her chin up to face him, he was pleased with her well-mannered behaviour, but he wished to see her face. He wiped away a few strands from her face, looking into her deep brown eyes. A familiar feeling struck him, but he ignored it.

For a brief moment the girl looked at him and then stuttered, ''Prof…professor Snape? Is it really you?'' she took in a sharp breath and began to fall.

His reaction was fast as lightning and he managed to catch the girl before her fragile body hit the ground. Her pulse was still existent, her breathing weak, but she was still alive. He let out a sigh of relief. It would not have been too good for him if his pet had died on the very first day under his ownership.

Examining the face of the girl he gasped. He thought it was impossible, so he looked at her again and again. His pet was the girl of his dreams--Hermione Granger.

Unconscious, helpless…


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Thank you all for reading and your lovely reviews...remember, this fic is intended for the more mature reader,so this chapter will contain sexual situations. You have been warned:) Otherwise, enjoy Snapey lemons and tell me what you think. I have much more written of this, so if I see that people like it, I'll post more often! Thanks for reading!**

His eyes wandered up and down her body. He still couldn't believe that she was real. He had been dreaming about her for so long. He waved his wand and more torches appeared at the walls, pouring bright light into the room.

The bright light showed the bruises on her pale skin and it made him wince a bit. Sure, he was a strong man and had seen blood and gore countless times, but seeing the slightest blue mark on her body made him boil with anger. Whoever had done it to her had no right to treat her like that. He already started to feel possessive. She was his, for now and for forever.

Slowly, caressing every inch of her skin his hand moved up her leg. He didn't know how this exploration would end. A strange feeling overcame him. _It feels so good…so tender…and mine…no one can take her from me_ He felt content, enjoying the warmth of her skin beneath his hand. He had thought that he would have taken advantage of her helpless state, that would've have been so like him. Then again-having the woman of his dreams in his arms was as well an unlike thing to happen to him.

But he just didn't feel the need for violent sex now. . Forcing himself on her wasn't his ultimate urge. He wanted a better experience. Affection _and _passion from her side. His mind was now contemplating scenarios what he would do to her. He wanted her to want him. To entwine her around him, Merlin, he even wondered how it would be if she'd dominate him? He would gladly give in to that kind of pleasurable game. Far too much of his life's sexual experiences had been with unconscious or cursed victims, who didn't show any affection to him.

And, oh, how affectionate she'd get! A few bottles of Amortentia and a dark lust potion would solve this problem. But to be able to show her endless affection, she needed to be healthy.

He was going to take care of his pet. The idea of caring for her entertained him in a way. _Caress can lead to something more…especially if she's a touchy-feely one…_ He had been thinking about her as an impersonation of his urges and fantasies, but they all were just images which he could not grasp. Now she was his. Her very life depended on him, he was her Master, but he was not going to punish her. Instead, he was going to salvage her wounds and take away the pain. No other Master he knew would do this to a pet. But he wanted to be different. And maybe-he'd have a different pet as well-one who affectionate towards her Master. That was a challenge Severus Snape was more than willing to take up.

With a few waves of his wand he transfigured the hay into a passable bed and gently placed her onto it. Then he retrieved a shrunken case from his robes, it was a basic medical potion and salve range, as the dimwits called Death Eaters still got into trouble, caused by their own idiocy, and crawled to him for help. If he hadn't healed them he'd have only a few men serving him, so he just had to cope with them to have enough subordinates for his little dirty works.

From her status, she should've been lower than any of his subordinates, she was a slave. He was free to humiliate and torture her, rape her countless times. If she had been any one else he had done that without hesitation. But Hermione was his dream come true. And she was the only dream Severus had ever cherished.

He opened her mouth gently and downed the first vial of potion into her throat. After he was sure that he had given her all needed remedies – a strengthening potion, pain reliever and cough decongestant. Her breathing got steadier as well as the lungs seemed to be freer now. A light smile grazed his lips. He was bringing her back to life.

Then he ripped the dress – some piece of garment which resembled a potato sack from her body and first examined her upper body. It was covered in dirt and bruises, the biggest blue marks placed on her ribcage. After muttering a few cleaning and healing charms her skin looked almost perfect. He let his eyes wander over the creamy flesh and decided to give her some special treatment.

In his case there was a jar of balmy salve, a unique mix what he used only for himself and had never given to others. But just a look at her heaving chest made him want to touch it, to caress her so sensually that she'd moan. Just like he had envisioned in his dreams.

He took a generous amount of the salve and began to rub into her skin, starting from her stomach. His fingers were travelling feathery over her and then changed to a more intense touch. He heard her mumble in her sleep, but didn't stop. As his hands reached her full breasts he realized that the mumbling was quiet moaning in fact. Blood began to run faster in his veins and just a look at him revealed the obvious - he was already aroused. _I never thought it could be that easy for me to get excited…it doesn't sound like she'd moan from pain_

For a while he continued the sweet torture but then backed off as he realized that he wouldn't be capable to hold back longer and that he was not intending to force himself on her…at least not that very moment.

He took a few breaths and stabilized his breathing. _She is still not completely fixed…that comes first…then pleasure, _this thoughtcalmed him and he continued to examine her lower body. There were bruises on her upper inner tights so he had to spread her legs a bit. While cleaning and curing her wounds he didn't look anywhere else but the affected spot. However, when he was done with the duty of curing her he couldn't stand the temptation to have a closer look at the rosy flesh of her womanhood.

Ever so gently he parted her folds and was delighted to find them seeping wet. _She did enjoy my touch, oh that little cat, _he smirked contently andbegan to massage the tender skin, paying special attention to her clit. Her moans grew louder as he intensified his touch and slid a finger into her opening. Her every new moan enticed him to go on, continue the ministrations.

He enjoyed the way her body felt under his hands, he noted every spot that caused her to moan louder for future reference. He knew that if she felt pleasured by his touch she would be more likely submitting to him in future. He had known her for long enough, he knew violence won't bring him anything. He had to enchant her. Take over the most powerful feeling in sex – pleasure. Then all his desires will be fulfilled

. Just after a few minutes he felt her walls clench around his fingers and the wave of orgasm wash over her body. _ I made her come…for real…would she do that to me too?_ he mussed as he watched her flustered body. Her eyes fluttered open and she stared at him in amazement.

''I presume you enjoyed what I did'' he said, lazily licking her juices from his fingers and enjoying the sight of her -

''Yess…'' she whispered breathlessly, more flush creeping in her cheeks. He knew that at this moment, her hormones were ragging; she'd do anything he'd ask. And he was going to take advantage of that.

''Do you know what a good pet has to do?'' he asked, his voice rather sneaky than harsh.

''To obey the Master,'' she answered, looking away from his eyes.

''Correct,'' a sinister look graced his face. ''So will you obey any order?''

''Yes, I will…'' her voice was still silent, but a determination could be heard.

''You shall please me…in the way I demand'' he said simply and sat down on the bed.

''Scoot closer,'' he demanded and awaited her reactions. He had heard so many stories of pets attacking their masters, but he was not afraid. He was a powerful wizard and it takes more to scare him than a fragile woman.

To his surprise, she just sat next to him quietly, not uttering a word as he took his cloak off and began to open his trousers. As he looked up to her eyes he saw that she was already gazing lustfully at his movements, like a cat ready to dip a paw into a cream pot. And this look on her face turned him on even more, if it was possible.

She gasped when he finally freed his throbbing member out of its cloth prison. Her gaze got even more lustful as she awaited his next orders.

''Now, you shall relive me…first, with your hand…'' he said in a low husky voice, though it had been difficult for him to utter a word in his immense excitement.

Her fingers gently traced the length as if measuring it.

Her movements were so good, stroking and pumping him just at the right pace. His moans got louder and he knew that he was close. ''Now, use your mouth..…'' his order was barely audible.She obeyed immediately. The feel of her hot wet mouth around him made him lose control and he came hard. She swallowed and looked at him, not daring to ask what to do next. He didn't say a word; he just got his trousers back on and fastened his cloak around his shoulders.

''Pet, stand up now. There's no need to sit around.'' He bellowed, watching her flustered form standing up and standing still, her head bowed and breathing barely audible.

He could see her fear and that made him feel ever so powerful. He loved this feeling of being so superior to her. His eyes wandered once again over her body and he admitted to himself that she was indeed a reward worth him.

_If only she knew what is to happen next,_ he mused going over his plans.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: here's the next chappie! Hope you like it! Thanks for all your reviews and I hope I'll get some more! I'll try to reply to all reviews, too…In this chapter you'll see what's become of Severus…**

Hermione stood on the cold floor with millions of thoughts and feelings running trough her mind. On the one hand, she knew she needed to be angry, scared and nowhere so calm like she was. Her goody-two-shoes personality would've never done what she just did. Not even close to that. On the other hand, she felt totally relaxed. The pain in her chest was gone, she didn't see any blue marks on her body. Actually she felt quite comfortable, though she wished that he would let his eyes of her.

Secretly she let a glance wander to him as well. There was something mysteriously attracting about this man. Ever since her 4th year she felt a tingle run over her body remembering when he had touched her hands and stood behind her when he was showing her how to correctly cut the moonflower root for a potion. Unlike for her, she still can't remember what potion that was.

Her thought trail was interrupted by his loud voice echoing in the small cell. ''It is really bad to stand on the cold floor in your weak condition. You really should stand somewhere better.'' He chuckled and this caused her to become terribly scared. i There's nowhere else I could possibly stand…oh no, he's now going to torture me…why was I even thinking that he would not? /i she fidgeted a bit, trying to fight the tears in the corners of her eyes and steadying her breathing to ease the pain when a curse would hit her. However, after few seconds she felt nothing but something soft under her feet. She looked down and saw that a dark Persian rug had appeared. Her jaw dropped. Surprised was not the word. She did not expect him to comfort her in any way.

She stole a glance at him and saw that he was quite amused by her bewilderment. _A slight smile makes him appear prettier…though how can I think that? He is my Master…can I think good of him even if he owns me?_

''Even though I really like the sight of you standing here like this, you need to get dressed.'' He picked up the sack that had served her as a dress, twirled it around a bit and she was ready to catch it, but he threw it on the floor next to his feet.

''You are not going to wear this…what a terrible lump.'' She looked at him with big eyes. Lump or not, it was at least something to cover her as the dungeon cell was quite cold.

She said nothing, as not to anger him. If she was supposed to stay stark naked, so be it. There was nothing she could do against it. i I am not giving up myself now…I am just keeping myself out of danger. Being wandless against a powerful wizard is a lost fight…do I want to feel pain? No. /i She decided that the best thing to do would be just stand still and stare at the carpet, awaiting his next orders.

Then something soft caressed her hand. She looked at it and realized that it was a garment caressing her hands. In further inspection it turned out to be a simple black dress. And again she was amazed. He i was /i taking care of her!!!

''Can you finally get dressed? I don't have all day…'' he said slightly annoyed. In fact, he was very annoyed. For an unknown reason, actually.

Her constant state of looking away and being frightened of him didn't make him feel content, quite the opposite. He wanted her to look at him. Even if it wasn't a look full of adoration, no, just being able to look into his eyes would've been enough for him to tell her next reactions. Of course, he was a skilled leglimens and could get into her mind in a second, but then again, she was supposed to be the smartest and most powerful witch not without reason. Maybe she hadn't yet realised her power…but once she does…Therefore, if she felt deep hatred towards him she'd make his life pure hell. Now she was weakened from the long stay in this cell, her mind unfocused. But if she regained her power…he knew that even out of pure anger she'd be able to kill him. And that's what he didn't want to experience. With all her power she might've made a great Death Eater, he reasoned. Maybe that was the reason she had been kept in a single cell for so long?

Usually pets were given to their Masters shortly after capture. He could never know the Dark Lord's plans, but he was glad that he had gotten her as his pet. She needed a special approach – no threats or tortures would give him any result. After all, if she wasn't scared of Voldemort when she was eleven years old, how would he expect her to be scared of Severus Snape when she was eighteen?

The mixture of power and danger owning her seemed even more enticing for Severus. But that was what he wanted – spice in a relationship. Safe, lukewarm relationships were for losers. He was a fighter, so the wild cat named Hermione was exactly what he wanted.

She had already dressed. _Looks like my transfiguration skills aren't that bad…that dress looks quite good…though everything looks good on her._ He stood up and took her hand. She almost jumped away, but he didn't let go.

''You need to rest a bit now…I wore you out…'' he said softly, even surprising himself. She gasped but followed him reluctantly. He helped her lay down and tucked her in, making sure she was covered with the heavy quilt. And again she effectively ignored him and stared at the ceiling. He sighed and bellowed.

''There is one thing I absolutely forbid you! You are not to stare at the floor or ceiling or wherever. You have to look at me, as I'm your Master! When you look away you look exactly like a dunderheaded house elf!''

''Yes master,'' she looked up to his eyes and tried to avoid spilling the tears nestling in the corners of her eyes.

''But Master…I was told not to look…I'' she said quietly, unsure what's coming next.

''Whoever told you that is not right…you only have to listen and follow what I say!'' he wiped the few tears which had emerged and smiled at her briefly, after all he wasn't used to smiling a lot. But she was so adorable…could he become soft around her? But then again, it was only them both here, no one else.

''And crying doesn't suit your pretty face at all'' he placed a few rebellious strands of her hair behind her ear. '' I order you to smile more often.'' He said, regaining his serious tone.

She smiled at him and for the first time dared to look at him. He was relieved, it seemed that his approach to her did work.

''Now I think it's time to explain some things to you…the first thing I need to do is to mark you…'' he said calmly

''But they already marked me….'' She said confused, showing him her right arm where a full Dark Mark was showing. He was surprised that they had marked her, pets didn't get the Mark. _They must have had plans for her…she is special…after all, she's the woman I've dreamt of._

He run his thumb over her tattooed arm, and then moved his fingers to the top of her palm.

''I see…however, I need to mark you with my sign as well…it won't hurt too much.'' He flicked his wand over the top of the top of her hand and she felt a light tingle on her skin. ''Just keep looking at me, then you won't notice the stinging.''

Indeed, it didn't hurt her at all. It was as if the picture was imprinting itself in her skin naturally. Moment after moment she could start to distinguish a form of coats of armours - on a dark green background, two silver snakes were erupting from a black cauldron, their outlines making a ''SS'', over them a golden crown was hovering. She thought that the composition was tasteful, representing power and grace, thinks which perfectly described him, she had to admit that.

''You might wonder what this sign means, but it is now on every paper issued by the Ministry , as I am now the Minister of Magic.'' He said it so casually, as if it was the most ordinary thing.

_He is the ultimate power in the wizarding world now__… that means that I am in deep trouble…and didn't I once wish to be with a powerful wizard? He's so powerful he can just Avada me in a blink of an eye…_ Worrying thoughts were running trough her mind, and she wondered why he was still looking so calmly at her.

''I never thought you'd ever become Minister.'' She blurted out, then realizing the consequences. _That's it! Now I'm doomed. I'm lucky if he just kills me_.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N. Another update! Yay! Thanks for reading and reviewing! Love reviews! **

**This chappie show Severus a little possessive! **

''Well, you can never predict what becomes of people…would you had ever thought that one day I'll own you?'' he smirked triumphantly. ''you are such a pretty thing to look at…and you've got a mind willing to learn everything. And no worries, I shall teach you.'' Oh, and how would he teach her…her main subject would be how to please him. And if she'll be as eager as today, all his fantasies would be fulfilled in no time.

''I need to explain you why I marked you. Till now you were in the safety of this single cell, no one had access to you. If you had been in a normal pet cell, you would've suffered a lot more, to say it mildly. I won't get into details, but you can be very lucky only getting a cold. The Death Eaters are by no means men who would restrain themselves from having such a beautiful woman like you. However, they wouldn't dare to touch something what belongs to a high Master. If one of the dimwits dares to touch you, the highest punishment will be his. '' as he spoke he had unconsciously began to play with her hair.

He began to feel relaxed. The week in the ministry was pure hell for him. After firing his twentieth secretary in 3 months, whose leaving words were ''I don't want to work for a greasy bat, even if it has the badge of a Minister!'', the exact same as of all the others, he ended up sorting his mail and answering countless floo calls. _Maybe I can tame Hermione as far as she helps me out in the office? That would be perfect…._

He innerly shuddered; remembering his last secretary, a pure blood witch named Griselda being pure blood was her only advantage. She was limp in one leg, cross-eyed and had almost no teeth – all this at the age of thirty. It would've not bothered him at all if only she hadn't set an eye on him and tried to seduce him. And that was the worst part. Every day she was wearing short skirts, showcasing her weak legs and shirts with enormous cleavage…though she had nothing to show off.

The breaking point was reached when she had tried to give him tea, spiked with a lust potion. He had recognized the smell of it immediately. In a burst of anger, he came back to her, who was almost sure he would ravish her in passion…little did she know what she was to experience. He simply poured the liquid onto her and left without saying a word to the perplexed witch.

_Hermione, on the contrary would look gorgeous in a short skirt and a daring top. She'd not need a lust potion to make me want to undress her…I'd rather need a celibacy potion to be able to do some work and not ravish her on my desk. Though having her on my desk id definitely a thing which is on my to do list._

''Master, I wanted to thank you for being so kind to me.'' She whispered silently and took his hand.

First he was a bit startled. He hadn't expected her to show this kind of affection. It made him feel guilty for trapping this noble, gentle beauty within this dark and dreadful cell.

''You are being a very good pet…you behave perfectly. I am very glad that you are my pet,'' he said softly, looking at his mark on her small hand. Her soft smile made him melt. How could this be happening? Somehow it made him feel good. It felt better than in his dreams.

''But the mark will have other uses for you…it will allow you entry to the Ministry and as well you will be capable to get any potions ingredients, in case I order you to do so.'' He tried to clear his mind, there was no way he could allow her sweet, innocent naïve attitude get to him. But wasn't what he had wanted? Her looking up to him? _I need to calm down…she has turned to be the angel of my dreams…._

She wasn't a slave in his eyes…she was someone to be caressed, not hit. As pictures of how he could caress her until she'd melt in his arms over and over again had won over reason, he breathed in deeply and steadied his mind. To get out of the erotic thoughts, he recited the steps of making the Felix felicis.

''I thought anyone could get potions ingredients freely?'' she asked surprised.

''Well, that was before I introduced the new regulations… as so many idiots suffer from brewing accidents and as well, most importantly, to assure the control of ingredients which might be used for making potions to abolish the regime of Lord Voldemort, a system recording amounts and names of customers was introduced. A normal wizard can't buy anything more dangerous than the necessities for a Pepper Up potion…Polyjuice potion is on the restricted list, for example. Didn't you have an adventure with it in your second year?'' he grinned.

''I see your reasoning with the regulation – a good idea. All I can say that back then I did brew it correctly…I just got the wrong hair…'' she blushed.

''I must admit, I have never seen someone so young being capable to brew it. You are very intelligent, Hermione. The only student worth teaching…'' he didn't know where these compliments came, but he felt that it wouldn't destroy his authority.

Her lip trembled. ''You never said that in class…it means a lot to me…thank you…'' it was something she didn't expect hear from him, ever. Yet he had said it. A small voice inside was saying that it is all Slytherinish slime, but she didn't want to believe that…that one compliment made her feel a bit more important. _Maybe he's just mocking me…to make fun of me…as I am a slave…_

He had used his leglimens power now, as he wanted to know how she'd react to his words. He expected that she'd snicker, contemplate on how to use his softness against him, trying to find ways to hurt him. He didn't think of her as a slave, rather as betrothed to him. He had never had a serous relationship in his life. Now some in the wizarding world rumoured that he must be gay as he was never seen together with a woman. The problem was that Severus Snape was far too picky when it came to choosing a woman he wanted to be with for more than just relieving his aching cock. And he could relieve himself in the brothel on Knockturn Alley, fantasizing that he isn't fucking the whore, but the one woman he truly wants.

In his life there have been only two women he had wanted – Lily Evans and Hermione Granger. He had lost Lily to James Potter – the rich, good-looking prat. This memory still made Severus scowl, back in the days he wasn't someone important – just a skinny, unsightly and poor Slytherin.

Now the tables were turned. Hermione has no chance to escape his clutches. He didn't want her to behave like a house elf. This didn't give him any satisfaction. Yes, he wanted to be dominant, but he as well wanted to be worshipped by her. After all, now he was a rich and powerful man, well, maybe not the most handsome wizard around. And he had the woman of his dreams. A few potions would make her act like she really likes him, then he would have his dream relationship. Even if her attention was potion induced. Actually, he wanted to achieve a point where she'd be so intoxicated that she'd utter phrases like ''Severus, my darling…''

He wanted that…sweet affections. Finally the old book about lust and love potions will come in handy, he smirked. _Now I need to keep her positive attitudes towards me…I like her that way…so innocent…_

''You are not a slave!'' he said sternly, making her shudder. ''You are a woman meant to be with me…'' he said, trying to sound softer.

_I am still nothing…he is just holding back his urge to beat me up, after all, he is a Death Eater, isn't that his true nature?_ Fear overcame her again, she suddenly felt like she was in danger. She breathed in deeply and closed her eyes. One can never be too prepared to get a sudden strike, right?

Suddenly she felt soft lips brush against hers, first it was just a subtle touch, and then it developed into a more passionate one. Soon a velvety tongue was requesting entrance to her mouth and she obliged the request. A rush of hot blood overwhelmed her, all logical thought was gone. Her tongue entwined with his, the kiss getting deeper and deeper. She put her hands on his shoulders and tried to pull him closer, to feel him and make sure this wasn't just an imaginary happening. Right now it didn't matter who he was – all that she could think of was how she needed to feel his skin against hers, she was longing for his touch again. She wanted more than a touch; she wanted to know if he could make her shudder in pleasure again and again.

Just as she had completely drowned in the kiss, he broke the kiss and stepped away from her. She was disappointed; she had expected more of the sweet bliss.  
He regained composure after a few seconds, his eyes never leaving hers. The lust and longing that he saw in her eyes made him feel content. _I never thought I'd leave that effect on her…either it is my charm or the effect of the pain relieving potion…I'm sure it's a rather pleasant side effect of that potion…I wish I could just get into bed with her and devour myself in the pleasures she'd give me…but I have another duty….damn that French minister!!!_

''You didn't have to stop…I liked it…'' she said in a quiet voice.  
''Ah, eager as ever. I like that….However, I have a mission to fulfil, one which won't be so delightful…'' he said in a low and soft tone.

''But there is no need to worry,'' he added as he saw some fear in her eyes, ''I have a state visit to France…I can assure you that boredom will not harm me…especially as you will entertain me when I'm back.''

''When will you return, Master?'' she asked contemplating whether she had angered him with her question or not.

''In three days time…you will have to stay in this cell, however, you will be provided with proper food and healing potions. I expect you to be in the best condition when I return. Today you are too weak to engage the activities I plan with you; you will need a lot of energy for that. Is that understandable?''

''Yes, Master.'' She answered, still surprised by his caring side. _maybe he's not that bad…after all, he didn't harm me today…. _

''Very well. During the days I'm gone you won't be disturbed by anyone. The door will be warded so that the only one who can enter is the house elf who will take care of you. The cretin of a guard will not disturb you as well.'' He scowled remembering that annoying piece of servant.

''Thank you, Master.'' Her gratitude was sincere. She didn't expect that being a pet would be so easy. If she'd be capable to keep him in this good mood further on her life might be almost ok.

He handed her a vial. ''This is a powerful sleeping draught. It will give you the much needed rest for several hours. Drink it when I leave.'' He said softly, wishing that he didn't have to leave now.

After having said that he left the cell, his black robes billowing.  
The cell door was warded masterfully. Anyone who'd have the idea to even touch it would get a taste of Crucio.

Severus had almost left the dungeons as the guard approached him again.

''Did Master see how good I had cared for his pet? She was in perfect condition.'' A victorious grin spread on his ugly face.

_Perfect condition? Where? She lost consciousness when I saw her, he'll pay for that! _With a sneer on his face he directed a wandless Crucio at the guard. For a moment Snape watched how his servant writhed in pain and then left.

Oh yes, torture was one of Snape's hobbies. He would never let out a good opportunity to have that special entertainment…


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Hello sweethearts! another chappie..see what happens to Hermione and how tough Severus's new job really is. **

**Hope you all like it and i love the reviews. Another little note- I'd love to have a beta for this, as I can get something wrong...if someone wants to give me a helping hand, err- eye, please let me know. Otherwise, kindly don't throw too many tomatoes!   
**

Hermione took several deep breaths, trying to compose herself. It was hard to believe that everything that just happened had been real. He had all the traits she wished her ideal partner had – intelligence, a strong, dominating character and passion. _Ron never made me feel like Severus does….Severus? Why did I call him that? He is my owner now; he is not my lover…torture…that's the exact word to describe how his touch felt…I want more of that…_

Countless thoughts whirled trough her mind, she couldn't find the right answers to all the questions racing back and forth trough her. Then she took a look at the little vial in her hand. The sleeping draught. In a few seconds she downed the liquid and cuddled into the quilt. The delightful bliss of sleep enveloped her for hours.

As she slowly opened her eyes she saw a house elf staring at her with its big eyes.  
''Hello, Miss. My name's Dimwit and I are here to follow the orders given by my Master Snape.''

The elf said calmly and it surprised Hermione with its rather good spoken manner. Usually house elves didn't seem as intelligent as this one, but then again – usually Masters tortured their pets into oblivion, so nothing's usual when being the pet of Severus Snape.

''If Miss would be so kind to sit up so I can give you your meal,'' Hermione sat up, after all she hadn't eaten a proper meal since forever. A bowl of hot chicken soup was placed in her hands and after the first spoonfuls she thought that being Severus' pet wasn't too bad if she's treated like now.

''Is the food to Miss' liking? I have to make sure Miss eats properly and gets better by the time Master returns.''

''It is wonderful, Dimwit'', she continued to eat and talk, ''so did Master allow you to talk to me?''

''Yes, I have to make sure you eat and take your medicine. Because if you don't do that, it means I am a bad elf and I will get punished.'' The elf nervously played with his ears, even the mere thought of the punishment was scaring him.

''And what would your punishment be?'' she asked curiously when she put down the empty bowl.

''Cleaning the entire cauldron's in Master's lab…without magic…there are more than a hundred…and then sort all ingredients. Alphabetically, without magic.'' The elf shuddered saying it all out loud.

_So typically for Snape…giving tedious work as punishment…I've heard stories in sixth year that cleaning cauldrons was the most popular duty for detention…it is not harsh, but makes him appear powerful…oh, Merlin, he has a powerful touch…what he did to me was amazing…._ Hermione drifted into thoughts about her master as the squeaky voice of the elf brought her back to reality.

''Miss must eat more…'' the elf shoved a plate of sandwiches in her hands.

''I will, I will don't worry….I just wanted to know how Master treats you?'' she asked both inspire by her SPEW days as well as of practical interest – after all, she's in a similar situation to the elf.

''I am very proud to be the Minister's elf. He expects everything to be perfect, always. But his orders are precise, I never misunderstand. I learn new skills every month from the books which appear in the kitchen. I find reading interesting. I don't understand the other elves here at the quarters that can't speak properly and get drunk on butter beer every evening. I learned proper talk from a book. When other elves drink I take my book and a jar of pumpkin juice and read sitting at the fireplace, '' the elf looked up at Hermione and blushed a bit, if it was possible for an elf to blush. '' I'm sorry Miss, that I bored you with my endless blabber…it's just that I wanted to talk to someone…the other elves are too stupid for me…I don't expect Master to talk to me…and as Miss asked I…''

''Don't be sorry, I want to know…'' she reassured the elf. ''What did Master tell you about me?''

''oh, master said you are very important to him. That you are a bit ill, but he gave me all directions what to do to make you feel better…'' the elf said matter-of-factly. ''And if I do everything right master wil reward me with a new book- ''Effective cleaning spells for house elves'', the elf said dreamily.

''He will reward you?'' she asked surprised.

''Yes, the perspective of getting a reward makes me work harder.'' The elf smiled widely. ''And Miss seems nice, so it is even better a pleasure for me to serve you.''

Of course Hermione's curiosity was killing her, but she didn't dare to interrogate the elf as she knew that she can't interrogate the elf. For one, the elf would get punished if Snape found out and – she wasn't sure she truly needs to know how her life in future would be. She'll just face it – with eyes wide…shut.

''Miss, I need to go soon so I'll show you what I left you…'' the elf pointed towards a small table which had appeared next to her bed. ''The tea pot magically refills itself, the bowls of fruit and candy hopefully are enough to make you feel good till I bring you dinner…as well as there's a book master told me to give you… and here are some potions Miss has to take... I'm sorry for being so rude and leaving so soon, but I need to clean the house. I hadn't planned to talk to Miss for so long, but Miss is so kind…'' the elf explained apologetically.

''Dimwit, its ok. You do the right thing by following Master's orders.'' Hermione said soothingly.

''See you later, Miss.'' The elf squealed and disappeared with a loud pop.

The first thing she reached for was the book. She didn't remember when she had read something last time. ''Advanced potion making theory'' was the title of the volume. She surely knew that this book wasn't in the Hogwarts library. Why? Because it is a standard book for apprenticeship. She had wanted to do an apprenticeship in potions, preferably with Snape, but the war began and she didn't even finish her seventh year in school. Carefully

She opened the leather bound book and wanted to turn the first page as a little note fell out.

_Hermione,  
I hope this book will be a welcome entertainment for you in the lonely hours while you wait for my return.  
I assigned a house elf to cater you so I expect you to be in best health when I see you again. _

_SS_

She knew that this note was just a reminder, nothing more. But then again, she felt special because he had bothered to write a note for her, a mere pet! It seemed to be written in a rather straight and edgy handwriting, but it wasn't a matter to her. Once again, he had shown humane attitude, no, even more – some emotion. That was something she had never expect a man like Severus Snape to be able to show.

Smiling contently she grabbed an apple from the bowl, bit it and began to read. This was a moment of normalcy that had been missing for so long. And Severus was the only connection to the world she knew. _I wonder what's he's doing now? Is he t. alright?_ She scolded herself for this thought. _You are his slave!!! You must not care!_ But somehow, she still did. She gently ran her hand over the book, as if imagining it was him instead.

Severus entered the French Ministry of Magic and frowned. What would he give for the chance to take Hermione to his mansion and indulge himself in her charms. But none of this was going to happen as he had a three-day worth work to do with the French minister, Frank Richard. Severus was sure that the toad-like short and fat man was dearly losing in comparison to Snape not only in the looks department, but as well in intelligence. But that was a good thing – it was a sure bet Richard would accept any suggestions.

As usual Severus had to endure the overly enthusiastic greeting procedure of minister Retard, which consisted of a tight hug, animated small talk and a gallon of tea before any serious matter would be even briefly touched.

As Severus had finally managed to move the attention to his suggestions about potions ingredient import and export supervision, as the fire in the fireplace crackled and the head of an utterly ugly witch appeared. Snape sighed. Has Richard ever heard of diplomatical conduct?

''Oh, excuse me, Severus, looks like my lovely wife has an emergency.'' Frank said quietly.

''So this is the British minister?'' the woman stepped out of the fireplace and strode towards Snape. Her scrawny figure was accentuated by a dress possibly made of a potato sack in a muddy colour which made her ribs stand out perfectly. Snape gulped. This woman was a nightmare. If it would be in his power, he'd send her for permanent residency at the Forbidden forest. However, he had to be polite and stood up to greet her..

''A pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Richard. Severus Snape to your service.'' he bowed slightly and kissed the top of her palm.

The witch giggled. ''You're such a charming knight, Severus. Please, call me Rosalinde.'' She leaned down and kissed him on the lips. _What is this crazy woman doing? In front of her husband? This is just a nightmare…I will wake up in the arms of my wonderful pet…._ He jerked away from her, hiding his disgust and stepped away. That was useless as she stepped closer to him again.

''You know, if you get lonely here, contact me,'' she slipped him a piece of parchment.'' You're such a hunk…all the new English leaders are so cute…but you're my favourite…''she run her hands trough hishair and her face was again so close to his that he could count the hairs in the wart on her nose. And she was again going to kiss him...

He was trapped. He didn't know what to do. Just one hex and she'd never touch him again. But could he hex her? After all , her _husband_ was just a few steps away.

For the very first time in his life, Severus Snape, high ranking Death Eater and fearless warrior, was caught like a deer in the headlights.


	6. Chapter 6

**Somy dear readers, another chappie…continuing Sev's adventure in France…can he fight temptations?**

**Love your reviews! Keeps me going…I will find a beta soon!**

However, that didn't mean he'd give up so easily. Years of pain and loyal service to the Dark Lord had been finally rewarded by giving him power. Severus loved the freedom of being Minister. And he was going to expand his power in Europe as well, slyly, in a slytherinish manner. France was important…the more of the major countries would share his opinions; the longer Lord Voldemort's regime will remain. A quick look into her mind gave him the idea what to say and plant in her mind to get out of her clutches so graciously she'd adore him even more.

''Mrs. Richard, I do appreciate you compliments, however, I must excuse myself as my primary function here is to make the world a better place…'' he said so silkily that she gasped and stepped away in awe. He knew there was one thing which worked wonders on any woman – his voice.

''So noble and oh so devoted to work…French wizards aren't like that…'' she whispered and gazed dreamily at him _He's just too perfect…but he'd never even look at me second time…I've already taken to much of his precious time. I'll go…._ ''I can't distract you from your work, Severus…I'll go now…'' she blew him an air kiss and stepped into the fireplace to floo back. 

_Thanks to Merlin I decided to use some Leglimency on her…just to see what she thinks…that was easy…she just wanted to hear some fluff like she's been reading in her beloved romances…but she still wanted to fuck me…_ he took a few deep breaths and sat back in his chair.

''Severus, I'm so sorry about my wife's behaviour,'' Frank said weakly, ''she's unstoppable if she sees a handsome wizard…you know, being in a betrothed pureblood marriage is difficult…''

_Oh, Merlin, show mercy!!! I don't want to fuck that woman for the sake of diplomacy…however, I'd do it if I had to, just to gain more power…I have a better perspective for the future…my beautiful pet…right, my home lab has a desk…I'll tie her up to it and then…. _Severus was drifting off in his thoughts about tactics to get the best out of it as the voice of Richard woke him up again.

''I hope she didn't distress you too much…'' he pleaded. He knew that it was better not to anger Snape. He had heard a lot about the war back in Britain. He'd better not test the anger of the dark wizard; Richard would give in to anything just to keep up appearances and leave France in peace..

''Not at all…let's get back to work.'' Severus said calmly, glad that he didn't have to touch the topic of Rosalinde again.

The day's work had been fruitful for Severus, he had managed to get trough with all his suggestions with Richard agreeing on all proposed issues.

''Ah Severus, it's been a hard work day…now it's time to relax…'' Frank said, smiling widely.

Severus was n his way to get his cloak and get back to his hotel room as he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.  
''Don't hurry…we've got a table at the most amazing venue booked…and best food in town…'' the French minister was speaking so cheery and happy that Severus had a hard time to fight the urge to gag and tie the babbler to his chair. _that would be a diplomatic disaster though…if only I could do that…well, next time I'll pour anti-blabber potion in his tea. That'd be quite acceptable…_

For the rest of the walk he just didn't listen to the blabber pouring like the Niagara Falls. Instead, he focused on the surroundings. Paris at night seemed beautiful even to Snape. Yes, he was capable to acknowledge beauty. His pet was a beautiful prize. Something he thought he'd never get. But he had her, waiting in the cell. His, and only his. She was like a precious porcelain figurine – what needs to be handled with care and not beaten. Not that he was intending to beat her – he liked her skin to be flawless, so cuts and rips would make it only ugly. There were other methods of control. _Maybe being a little nice to her would help as well…at least, it worked today, didn't it? She was all taken by me…I want to parade her as a trophy. She'd look quite fashionable, leaning against me and strolling down here with me and making this French toad drool to the floor._

Yes, he was sure he was going to make her useful for more than the bed. After all, she would be a possession more envied by other men than his rare 'Ars alchema' editions. A prestige toy, one any male would envy. She would be a living manifestation of his power. After all, not every day one sees the last living part of the ''golden trio'' being held as a slave. True, he would not beat her bloody. It was not his style in handling valuable items. She was more useful being in perfect condition, no one wants a broken china vase, as well as no one sees a beaten up and broken slave as special. Immaculate rosy skin and seductively hips would be how any of his minions would describe his pet, trying to get his favours to get their dirty paws on her…however; they'd never get closer to her than ten feet. Psychological torture was one of his specialities.

Every small though about her made him harden. She was so perfect to his touch. So much better than the feel of a roughed up whore in a brothel. Hermione felt like warm silk…a feel he'd never want to let go, at least willingly. oh how he's fuck her into the mattress…yes, he first intended to take her thoroughly on his bed. He had plenty of time to explore all his other wishes – the desk, the shower, hmm, maybe he might even arrange a tryst in Hogwarts great hall – on the Grifiyndor table…or…the possibilities were endless. Now his pants felt really tight. And that made him wish to get back to her and blow all diplomacy to hell. Who needs international wizarding law enforcements when all he could think was sex?

''Severus, are you alright?'' the concerned voice of Frank suddenly pulled him out of his pleasant reverie. 

''I'm fine, I guess I just need to eat…'' Severus snarled, glaring at the French minister.  
''Oh yes, of course...'' Frank stuttered, but regained his composure. ''Just a few more steps…''. He said, barely audible. _Merlin, how snarky can this guy get? Bad temper…it's not the word. Maybe after tonight's entertainment he'll be in a better mood. He just needs to get laid…and I'll make sure of that… _The mind of the French minister felt a ton lighter after he had made his plan. If only he knew who he was up to against.

Severus wasn't particularly fond of dinner. Sure, the food was good, but the endless blabber added to it made all the delicious dishes taste like cardboard. He hoped the wine would help to make the situation more pleasant, but it wasn't enough. So he just kept on nodding and grunting in answer. _I wonder why did I agree to become Minister? To handle idiotic foreigners with whom I have to keep up appearances in the name of diplomacy? I could've remained in my quiet lab…but then again, I'd not have as much power as now…nor would I get my pet…she'll make up for this boredom…if only I could get away now…_

''So let's go and see the show I was talking about?'' Severus was startled by this question. Did he really agree to go somewhere else? He knew that being distant and thinking about how exactly he'd tie her to his desk would have his consequences. Now in the form of spending more time with the frog like man.  
''I think I'd rather go to bed early…'' he tried to get away from his agreement.  
''It won't take long at all…you'll be sooner in bed as you think…''  
Severus tried to regain his composure. He had always been a very concentrated man, nothing could ever make his cold and calculating Slytherin self. _Damn, why did the Dark Lord give her to me only today? It's another of his cruel jokes…but then again, I have her from now on for as long as I wish to have her._

They entered a dimply lit establishment; the air was thick with the smell of fire whiskey and cheap perfume. Severus' nostrils flared. He didn't like that smell at all. Scowling he looked around, noting that the small tables where only filled with middle aged balding men. No women in sight. _I just hope it isn't a gay club…all I need tonight is sleep, not old men grabbing me…though one can never know what this establishment is…_ he huffed and sat down. Work always comes first, no matter what. And keeping up appearances with the French was a part of it, even taking part in strange entertainments.

Snape closed his eyes and tried to relax. There was not much he could do. To throw a fit and complain would be just too stupid. Suddenly loud music started to play, the tunes cheery but irrational. He opened his eyes and saw a few skimpy clad women undress themselves on the tiny stage in front of them. His expression remained emotionless; he saw no point of getting excited over an everyman's whore. His colleague however, was absolutely taken by the show. Frank's hands were pressed together shaking in anticipation and his little eyes were so bulged out that he truly appeared frogfish. _What a wonderful company and what a ''divine'' place,_ he sighed, _this is more painful then geting a full blast of crucio…_

He didn't pay attention to the stage. The woman might've been considered as stunning, but he wasn't interested in them, as they were blonde, redhead and raven haired. Since his obsession with Hermione had started he had always chosen fragile women with curly brown hair. It always helped him to imagine it was her, not another street worker. But it wasn't only for her looks that made him want Hermione. It was her deep knowledge about potions which was another strong factor for attraction. He loved to challenge her in class with the most difficult questions and she had never failed to be at least a good defender of her point…he never let her win an argument, he loved to see her flustered and breathing heavily. Every time he wished he could've just ravished her, forgetting everything around him. As he couldn't do that, docking house points and giving nasty detentions with Filch was his only option, just like the mandatory cold shower after class.

He felt a strong sickeningly sweet scent hit his senses and opened his eyes to look for the source of the disturbance. A naked, blonde woman was standing close to him and smiling, as what she thought would be suggestive. Another woman, this time a red head, joined her and again tried to be seductive. But he wasn't attracted to them, why should he? He could see their tacky glamour charm so he was not really excited to see two older veelas posing as twenty- somethings.

''Now to the best part of the evening…'' Richard stood up and his vela clung at him. Severus had no other choice than to follow his colleague and the women, no one was asking him whether he wanted to go somewhere or not. Making a scene in the middle of this establishment would be just ridiculous. He decided to follow wherever they were supposed to go and slip away as soon he could once they had reached their destination.

They had left the main room of the club and where now walking trough a small plush-decorated hallway. Just a second ago Richard had vanished behind one door with his veela and Severus was now lead into another room. The décor of it was just making him want to heave. Pink fluffy carpets and a four poster bed with cherubs carved on the bedposts…the brothels in Knockturn alley usually had minimalist design, not that he ever cared about the rooms. But this, this was just too much.

''Minister you should relax,'' the blonde veela said in her thick French accent and tried to unbutton his robes. He stepped away from her, just to be cornered by the redhead one, who was giving him a glass of red wine. ''You have us for all night…to do as you wish…'' she purred, guiding the glass into his hand.

Just a quick whiff of the wine told him a totally different story. Through the rich scent of the wine he could smell subtle hints of a sleeping draught and a befuddlement potion. _Hmm…quite a good potions work here…but one can not fool a potions master…_ With a wide gesture, he poured the drink all over the rug, the deep red of the wine blending handsomely with the atrocious pink.

The veelas' eyes were in shock, their jaws dropped. No client before had realized their little trick. What would this man do to them? They shook in fear, it is never good to anger a powerful wizard. As they were prepared to get the first hit they heard a swish of robes and a ''Goodnight, ladies'' in a silken voice followed by a loud crack of apparition.

Severus had apparated to the promenade next to the Seine. He was quite in a good mood now. Sure, being an almost victim to greedy prostitutes was not the reason for his good mood. No, just the prospect of seeing Richard tomorrow still suffering from the after effects would be wonderful. _Serves the bastard damn right…for making me suffer his horrendous wife's attentions._ A smile graced Severus features. Only two more days until he got to his pet.


	7. Chapter 7

_**So,my dear sugars! Another chappie! Cookies for all who review! **__****_

_**This chapter features a deliciously evil Severus… and Hermione's back! **_

_Dear Minister Snape,  
I profusely apologize for not being able to attend today's meetings due to a sudden minor illness, which should be cured by tomorrow. However, you can feel free to visit the ''Pink Cat Club'', the establishment we dined at yesterday, again as reservations are made and paid for.  
I hope we will be able to continue the visit and finish signing the suggested decrees._

_Your faithful colleague,  
Frank Richard _

Severus snorted when he read the owl he'd received from Richard the next morning. The ''sudden minor illness'' excuse was truly entertaining for Severus. He wondered how Richard did explain his condition to his lovely wife. Of course he would've loved to see his colleague shit-faced the next day, but oh well; once again the almighty diplomacy didn't allow that.  
Now he had the whole day to himself…with nothing planned. He would not go to that cat club again. He just wasn't interested. Maybe if this had happened a week before he had gotten his pet, he'd gladly fuck the greedy, old veelas senseless…but now he had his beautiful, young pet. What wizard in his right mind would chose old veelas over a just-of-age girl, who was his to do with as he'd please?

Beauty…he knew he was by no means called handsome, even after ingesting the _Semper Formosus_ potion which had restored the beauty of Voldemort. The creation of this particular potion had made him step up in the ranks of the inner Circle, becoming an equal with Lucius. However, to his disdain, the potion only improved the features of the user, in the way that it restored the natural beauty. As Voldemort had been a handsome man, he had instantly gotten back his natural look, with an added glow, which made him irresistibly handsome.

For Severus, it was a different result. His skin colour had improved from the spooky sallow to a passable pale, the wrinkles and lines in his face had eased; even his teeth were white now. His hair, the previously worst feature in his looks, was now falling heavy over his shoulders, not greasy anymore, though he believed the improvements where due to the fact he was not cooped up in the dungeons over steaming cauldrons. Yes, he quite liked his new office in the Ministry. _I've very well deserved this…and I very well deserved my pet. What will she think of me? I quite like myself now…_ he smiled at his reflection in the bathroom mirror; now he even liked to smile. A little, of course, but he reckoned that it fit well with his new looks. Or maybe it was just a result of the Dark Lord's and Lucius' combined efforts to make Severus more press-appealing, as they said.

He donned a travelling cloak and Apparated to an apothecary in Provence. It had been one of his favourite suppliers for years, the freshly picked herbs and an array of illegal ingredients, including, but not limited to, dragon eggs and other rarities. He wanted to take his mind off things, but his efforts were rather unsuccessful.

Actually, he tried to rid himself of the constant image of his pet. The big brown doe eyes and her young, innocent face was something that made even him feel a bit of warmth. There always had been something so indescribably enticing about her. She wasn't a classical beauty, but maybe exactly this was it. Every time he had been near her after her fourth year he had felt the need to be near her…just that. Though he did admit to himself that she had looked like an enticing Siren in the Yule ball…

With a shrug, he decided to Apparate to Bordeaux and get a few bottles of wine. And then drink until he had peace from the haunting image of his soon to be pet. _maybe I should've just fucked the old Veelas…_ The though made him shudder. Soon enough he'd have a young sexy body under him.

Weird was the only word she thought would fit the description of her situation now. She knew she must've been disgusted and fought with all her might against the prospect of becoming someone's pet. It seemed so low, in a way. But Snape seemed in way secure. Yes, he was a very dangerous wizard. But he hadn't done anything terrible to her.

She rather felt drawn to his presence. Moreover, the power he was emitting. She felt like a fly flying towards a sticky paper. But then it had felt to good to have his hands on her. His magic had washed over her in lazy waves; it was powerful, but not dragging. And it had made her mind all mushy.

Right now, her mind was all but foggy. The healing draughts and nourishing foods brought to her by the extremely caring elf Dimwit had helped her to regain a lot of strength.

And a feeling lurked in the deepest corner of her consciousness. _You're a traitor! Traitor!_ How could she fall in Snape's arms so easily? She should've been by Harry's side till the very end.

Harry…  
His brilliant green eyes, the heart melting smile…and the enormous amount of power he had from time to time.  
They had made so many plans..

_''And when the war's over, we'll marry. I will finally have a family…and maybe one day, kids…I've already picked the names…if we have a boy he'd be either Albus James or Arthur Sirius…if it's a girl, then Minerva Lily…'' what do you think, my love?'' he asked her with such a hope in his voice._

_'' Harry…it sounds wonderful…'' she kissed him lightly. ''But what if one of us dies in the war?''_

_His expression became serious, ''Then you will go on. Our cause is the most important thing. But I will never let anything happen to you, you're the light of my life.'' He pulled her close. ''I couldn't live without you…so don't ever think of leaving me. _

Tears streamed down her face. She felt so bad now. Harry had loved her with all his heart…but she…she had a deep affection for him, yes, but was it an eternal love? Not really. She rather felt a need to be by his side as it gave her a steady balance and calmness in her life. He was the rock she could lean on. Now, she was stranded alone in the cruel world ruled by Death Eaters. Sure, Snape was a much better 'Master' candidate than Dolohov or, gods forbid, Crabbe or Goyle.

It wasn't easy for her to admit but she had lusted after the gloomy Professor for a long time. His voice had an effect on her lie the strongest aphrodisiac. The warm, rich timbre was so enthralling; she had always wanted to get his attentions. Solely, for her alone…at that moment, she had thought that she'd gone positively bonkers. But when Ginny had confessed that she's got a crush on Snape too, Hermione was relieved.

He was always in control. No mistakes allowed in his classroom, or the punishment would be severe. And she had always secretly agreed to his teaching methods. Potions are a dangerous subject, one wrong stir and the whole room could explode. Neville never understood that. Heck, no one understood that.

She loved this subject. Such subtle yet powerful magic. No needless wand waving.

One of her most cherished memories was her success in stealing from his private stores. She had thought he didn't know. Apparently, she had been wrong…but what could he do now? Anything, she reminded herself.

Her task now was to find out what has happened to the Order and all her friends. The best information source is always the Ministry. And what luck to have the Minister so close by?

The memory of his touch still ghosted over her skin. It had felt so different from any other caress she'd ever received. And she wanted more of it, thoughts of her being a traitor be damned.

She didn't know for how long she had slept, after all she had taken the sleeping draught given to her by the elf. Her eyes flutterd open and she was looking right back into endlessly deep dark eyes.

''I see there's no need to wake you. Good, we can get going.'' His voice washed over her like a hot wave and she was awake in the very moment.

She wondered if that was really a flicker of a smile on his face or not, but she decided not to ponder on it for now.

''Hello…Master. Has it really been three days?'' she asked, her voice a bit husky from sleep. What to expect from him wasn't certain, but she just hoped to not get any hexes so she'd move. _Access to information will depend on my behaviour…so I'll move, _she though to herself and sat up.

Severus had taken a few steps back. He couldn't give in and be gentle to his adorable pet. The sight which greeted him when he had stepped into the cell was a truly heavenly image. Her face so calm, lips half parted and her hair sprawled over the pillow like wild crown was making a strange warmth grown inside his chest. He wanted to cradle her in his arms and kiss her pouty lips. _Nor is the time or place for that. Later, I will have plenty of time…and I'll administer the lust potion…just in case…I want a passionate night._ Yes, this thought made him feel so much better and let him hold back and not act like a caveman.

''Put your shoes and cloak on so we can leave. Contrary to the popular belief, I do not revel in staying in dungeon cells.'' He said with a sneer, pointing at a pair of black knee high boots and a black woollen cloak thrown over the side of the bed.

She looked at the indicated objects and took the boots in her hands, finding a pair of heavy woollen socks stuffed in them. Hurryingly, she put the socks on and started to lace up the boots.

Severus had to control his breathing, it was such a sexy sight to see her slowly lace up the boots. The black leather did look very good on her pale skin. _Down boy, I'm not like one of my dim-witted minions who fucks in the cells…I'll do it with class…_

Meanwhile she had stood up and began to button the robe. He watched her, not letting his gaze wander away for a while. He had chosen the standard Death Eater garb for her instead of the light coloured sacks pets usually got. Not that most masters cared of dressing their pets. But he would. And the garb guaranteed that no idiot would go and grab her, as they'd fear she'd hex them.

Once buttoned up she stood still and looked at the imposing form of her Master. He looked like a dark god, towering near the doorframe, his black robes slightly billowing in the dungeon cold breeze.

''Put the hood over your face…I want us to not face any distractions on the way…'' he said slowly and stepped closer to her, smoothing some of her wild curls into the hood. He still couldn't believe she was his and his alone.

He put his hand lightly on the small of her back and led her to the door. The walked quick trough the hallway, but suddenly she stopped dead in her tracks. He looked in the direction she was stating and understood the reason why she had stopped.

In a cell to their right was a sort of revel going on. A woman was chained naked to a stone table and she was being ravished by many men…her cries echoed trough the hallway, the sobs of the other cellmates which were chained to the walls added more horror to the picture.

Severus hadn't even noticed the noise; he was rather used to things like that, as his minions often got new Muggle pets. Not that he ever cared what they did to those women.

''This is not going to happen to you…you are mine and mine only. I don't share my things…'' he whispered in her ear and brushed his lips against her cheek.

She smiled lightly and began to walk again, assured by Severus' words. It was still better to end up with one man than service an entire legion of dirty idiots. She sneaked a few glances towards Severus. He looked rather dashing. His hair seemed to be rather silky and not greasy. And he smelled quite nice, too. The fresh spicy scent fit him very well and made her want to lean in and inhale more of his enticing scent.

She waling like in a haze, thinking about how suddenly Severus had become so attractive, that she didn't notice the surroundings.

''You bitch, get here right now!'' a male voice shouted, then hurried footsteps followed as a scantily clad, badly bruised woman emerged from an alcove and tried to run from the corridor. A bulky man quickly caught up with her and cast a Crucio on his poor victim. Then he hit the writhing woman and pulled up her dress. ''Now you'll get what you deserve.''

However, the Death Eater couldn't go on as he screamed out in pain and blood began to seep from small cuts along his sin.  
He whipped out his wand. ''Who did this? You're gonna pay, son of a bitch,'' he said as he turned to see Severus. In an instant, the man's wand flew to Severus's waiting hand.

''How dare you to be disrespectful to your high Master?'' Snape bellowed, sending a non-verbal Crucio and Sectumsempra towards the man.

As the curse lifted, the man gasped, ''I am under the command of Lord Malfoy…I didn't notice you, Minister.''

''Idiot, that you've always been, Wilitson…even the house of Hufflepuff should be ashamed of the likes of you.'' Another Crucio was cast, this time for Severus personal enjoyment, not need.

''I'm so sorry, sir.'' Wilitson sobbed, still writhing in pain.

''You'd better be. Or next time, I won't bother more than Avada you. '' Then Snape tossed Wilitson's wand to the woman on the ground. ''Have fun.'' He said casually, noting the evil smirk forming on the face of the woman. Oh yes, he loved to teach a lesson to idiots.

Hermione hurried after Severus, her breath catching and heart trembling in fear. The immense amount of power he was so easily wielding was overwhelming to her. She hadn't seen anyone capable to cast a Sectumsempra and Crucio - wandless and yet so powerful.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N So sweethearts, they're finally going home. Will it be perfect or not? I love your reviews!**

Suddenly Severus stopped at a wall, and touched a few stones in an intricate pattern. He had access to some secret passages in the headquarters. Only a select few knew of those…but it came in handy. He wasn't looking forward to strolling for half an hour to the next Apparition point.  
The bricks parted and cold air hit Hermione straight in her face. Her cheeks burned from the cold, and she was grateful that her master had been so generous to give her good robes.

Severus hid a smile as he watched his pet's cheeks flush, she looked plain out adorable. He swiftly stepped near her, embraced her and kissed her hotly. Just as she started to respond to the kiss, the loud crack of their departure filled the air.

To Severus this was the best side-along Apparition he's had. The sweet mouth of his pet was something he loved to devour. And oh, he would do it any time he wanted it now. She was his…his property, his woman…his lover. But not really a slave. Rather an unluckily betrothed.

When they finally broke the kiss, he released her from the embrace and let her taein the surroundings. He had intentionally Apparated outside his mansion to show her the grandeur of his new property. Hillwiev Estate was actually his 'inheritance' from the previous Minister. But Severus couldn't care less. It didn't matter how things came to him. Now he had everything he had always envied Lucius for – a lush mansion and a gorgeous woman on his arm.

For a few moments she stood still, eyeing the huge white building, trying to figure out which period did it belong to. It looked ancient and impressive. Maybe it was Malfoy Manor…or something of the likes. Somehow, she just couldn't imagine Snape in lush surrounding, even though he was imposing enough with his own charisma even in an empty field. But she reasoned she didn't know anything about the man as a person and not a teacher and Death Eater. What were his preferences? Did he like to chain up his slaves and hit them? After the display of power in the hallway she had no illusions that he could be tender and caring. But maybe she could assure he'd not get angry with her, as she didn't want to trigger his wandless Unforgivables.

''Where are we?'' she asked in a surprised squeak, ''Master?'' She added cautiously, as in not to anger the man.

''What a ridiculous question. We're at your new home, pet.'' He said with a winning smirk. It felt good to see her in awe. Potter brat's Grimauld cave was no comparison to his new home.

''Are we living with the Malfoys?'' she asked cautiously, as she had read that Malfoy Manor was an impressive estate built in…she didn't remember the facts anymore, and did it matter now?

''What? No…it is my humble abode. Come, there's no use to stand around and gape.''

He guided her forward to the light marble steps, putting his palm on the small of her back. He didn't want her to slip and break a leg; he tried to convince himself that it was the reason why he was so nice to her. Though some other thoughts came to his mind. _Come on, Sev, admit it…you've always wanted to have a woman to court…_ he ignored the voice coming from the depth of his consciousness, he would never…or would he want that? Maybe it was just the chilly air that made him think stupid thoughts.

With a flick of his hand, the heavy ebony door swung open and two smiley house elves came to vision.

''We welcome you home, Master, Miss…'' they cheered in unison and smiled even wider than possible.

Severus didn't say a word; he just tossed his cloak to one of them and went to help her to unhook her cloak, as it seemed she had a lot of trouble to divest this piece. Once it was open, the robe was tossed to the other elf and the elves disappeared with a quiet pop.

She was really a sight to behold in that short little dress, the knee high boots giving her legs and endless feel, her hair so disheveled, cheeks flushed and eyes looking curios – yes, she really made his heart beat quicker and his mind conjured an array of how he'd take her.

A potion needed to be finished and she needed to have get ready for the day…he'd rather take no chances on trying to see her face full of disgust and annoyance. But when he'd administer the potion secretly she'd be melting in his arms. That's what he wanted. The description of the potion made him hopeful. It was so much better than Amortentia. She'd fall in a love – induced daze. She'll admire him, return his affections…she'd be like a love sick puppy. He'd never had a woman be like that for him. And he wanted to experience this, just because he could.

''To your left, the door leads to the conservatory.'' He pointed at some dark double doors. ''This is where you come back when you're done with your bath and dressing. No need to waste time, I'll show you to your bathroom and dressing room. I will not give you the grand tour as it would be just obnoxious to do so now.''

He swiftly turned and strode up the curved staircase, not looking back at her. She followed, afraid to anger him in any way. The display of sheer power back in the Death Eater headquarters had made her fear him. He was so incredibly powerful. She could feel his power luring her closer; she wanted to be enveloped in it, like in a floating mist.

''This is your dressing room. The elves will set out robes for you after you finish bathing. You have one and a half hour to get ready and not a minute longer. Then you shall meet me in the parlour. Is that clear?'' He scowled, trying to keep his tone cold. But in truth, he wasn't angry at her. He felt an undying wish to worship her. He had never felt this way. There was something about her presence or aura. He wanted to have her wrapped around him, her passion expressed freely.

He didn't understand this feeling. It wasn't love. He didn't feel all mushy brained. He needed to keep his mind clear as he had yet to complete the interesting potion, which would give him her fiery passion. Drugging people was bad… but it served his purposes, so it didn't count as bad, right? Who could tell him that he was wrong? Voldemort couldn't care less of a Mudblood's fate.

The door shut with a loud bang, and Hermione realised that she had been left alone. She looked around the room. The interior was to her liking. The light green walls with a white panelling were rather calming. The heavy green couch seemed rather comfortable. Fire cracking in the fireplace made the room feel homey. She stepped to the fireplace and checked the mantle for a box of Floo powder. There was none. Of course, what did she expect?

A warm, sweet scent flooded her nostrils. Following the trail of scent she came to a door, which turned out to be the door to the bathroom. Inside the bathroom a large sunk tub was filled and full of bubbles.

After a moment's hesitation she started to undress. _It's been so long since I had a bath. It won't hurt. I better die clean, anyways._

The water felt wonderful around her skin, she luxuriated in the feel of the strawberry-peach scented shampoo in her hair as it washed away the dirt and grime from her locks.  
She didn't sit in the bath for too long to not miss her allowed time span.

Wrapping a surprisingly fluffy towel around herself she excited the bathroom and checked the clock on the mantle. She still had about twenty minutes. On the arm of the sofa she noticed a black silver shimmering dress and a lace undersdress laid out for her

Quickly she put it on, noting that the dress' corsage ties tied magically. The dress was by no means cheap, then. The material felt good, it was warm enough for winter, but not too heavy. She hadn't expected that kind of garment. She was a slave, wasn't she? She had expected something like a larger version of a tea towel to wear, but not this.

The dress was low cut, making the neckline indecent. The corsage had pulled up her breasts as well, making her appear extra curvy. On the side there was a slit, showing her under dress' hem.

She contemplated on what to do next, as a voice interrupted her trail of thought.

''Hey, Princess, you need to do something about that hair…it doesn't go well with the dress.''

''What?''

She looked around. There was no one in the room.

''In the corner, you dolt! The mirror!'' the voice said.

She turned and stepped closer to the mirror. She hadn't noticed it before. Who notices a mirror anyways?

''Are you a Muggle?'' the mirror asked, a slight sneer in its tone.

''No, I was just too busy with other things which are on my mind.'' She huffed and looked into the mirror. Who would've guessed that even the mirrors at Snape's estate would be snarky?

''A woman should never ignore a mirror. It might help her to get her greatest weapon.'' The mirror stated in a pompous tone.

''And what's that weapon? Are you going to get me a wand?'' she asked hopefully.

''No, it's beauty. It will make the greatest men succumb to your charms.''

''Ha, nonsense. Old women's tales.''

Slowly she took a comb and started to comb her messy hair. Suddenly the comb got hot; she shrieked and dropped it on the vanity.

''Stupid chit, it's a magical straightening comb. It won't burn you. I still wonder why Master thinks you're amazing. I only see a stupid little chit.''  
''How do you know?'' she asked, picking up the comb again and gasping at the effect of it. She hadn't had such great hair since… forever.

''Well, I'm a mirror. And he has a frame with a picture of you on his nightstand. He always stares at it longingly in the mornings.''

''I thought you're confined to this room?''

''No, I'm connected to every mirror in the house. I'm where I'm supposed to be now, and unlucky for me, I have to be with you.''

She laughed and stuck her tongue out to the mirror. What a temper - and that coming from a mirror.

''Look, this doesn't make you look prettier. Would you just put the darn tiara on and go?''

''What tiara?'' she asked dumbfounded, and then spotted a small crystal clad tiara in the corner.

''The one you're staring at. The elves were mumbling something about saying it needs to fit a princess. I couldn't care less. Though it will look good on you, I must admit.''

''Why are you acting like this?'' she said and picked up the fine piece of jewellery. When she put it in her hair, it swayed a little and then fixed itself in her locks.

''I'm a mirror of truth. I am forced to tell the truth. Not that I really want to…by the way, you look really good, as a real princess. That's what Master wanted. Not that I wanted to tell you this, I had to!'' she mirror muttered.

Hermione smiled. But it was true. She did look good. Even though she wished she would be looking so good for someone she cared for. She put on a light lip gloss and stared at her image.

''Move your pretty ass, or you'll be late to see Master!'' the mirror bellowed suddenly.

Startled, she slipped on silvery low heeled sandals and headed downstairs.

She didn't want to anger him. It was better to be attired like this, in this silly outfit than sit in a cold, wet cell. Call it vain, but she didn't want to be imprisoned anymore. She wanted comfort. At any cost. The war had hurt her so. Now all she wanted was mindless bliss, just to live like a plant. No pain, no worries. Nothing.

Severus' breath caught in his throat as he saw her. She was like a vision from a dream. A true princess. He had ordered the elves to prepare attire suitable for that description. He had never thought she would look so stunning. She would've turned heads in any ball now. _But now she's all mine. No one can claim her…_ A light smirk formed on his lips. The little flicker of guilty conscience vanished as quickly as it had come. Now was not the time to be noble. It was time to take all he wanted.

''Would you like a drink?'' he asked silkily. She nodded slightly.

The girl was standing motionlessly in the doorway, looking so lost and innocent. But so extremely beautiful, too. He wanted her; he needed to have her fully tonight. _She would never want me willingly,_ he tried to reason with himself as he poured a bit of brandy in a glass and mixed it with the lust potion.

She would never know what had happened to her. The potion would fully settle in her system in an hour. It was supposed to arouse endless desire. In the old days, it had been used for betrothed couples. Its high effectiveness was achieved by adding blood or hair of each of the couple. Severus was more than ready to sacrifice a few drops of his blood to see her writhing under him in passion.

''Come, sit with me,'' he purred and patted a spot next to him on the couch.

Cautiously, she sat down and took the offered drink. She wouldn't be able to detect any tampering with the drink, he was sure. He felt so powerful right now.

Finally he was getting what he had craved for years. Just one more hour and she'd be liquid passion in his arms.


	9. Chapter 9

**So… the eagerly awaited chappie… more explained about the potion…and Severus' motives. But the potion will rather backfire on him…lemons coming soon! But these lemons will be different...can anyone guess why? And I love reviews!**

She swirled the amber liquid in the glass slowly. This situation was highly unusual. She had expected that her enslavement would entail pain and cold dungeons, and not this. This situation reminded her of a sort of domestic bliss.

Heck, Snape did look too normal. She had never seen him look so informal. The button up shirt was slightly loose on his thin frame, top buttons open and the cuffs open, too. What surprised her the most was the colour of the shirt – ivory. She had never thought he'd ever wear other colours than black. It looked oddly good on him.

Overall, she would've said he looked handsome, if the situation would've been different. She was a toy, not a person, she reminded herself. There was no reason to feel even slightly attracted to him. But why did she want to feel whether his hair was really as silky it appeared and to get more of his scent?

With a sigh of frustration, she took a big swig of her drink. At first it burned her throat, but then it felt like syrupy warmth spreading inside of her. It must be the alcohol, she thought as she gulped another small sip. Suddenly she felt at ease, the world seemed a much better place now.

Severus had watched her lost in his own thoughts, fighting against his consciousness which reminded him that drugging the girl was evil and that he should take the drink away and smash the glass. But his selfishness won. He wanted her to want him.

The potion's description said that it would trigger the person subjected to the potion to express their affections, triggered by the smallest sliver of appreciation the person might have had. He hoped it would be sparked by memories of his caring attitude back in cell.

Tonight he had taken extra care of his appearance, too. He knew he'd never be as handsome as Malfoy, but he still could look acceptable. His skin was less sallow and his hair so much better than during his tenure at Hogwarts. Severus wanted her to see him firstly as a man and lover and not her ex-professor and Death Eater.

The last time he had made an effort to look good for a woman had been when he still had been a student. He had tried so hard to put on his nicest school robes and had spent ages in the bathroom to make his hair look good, all that just to catch the attention of Lily Evans, who was the object of secret admiration. . However, his efforts went by unnoticed by Lily who had passed by him with a curt nod and joyously jumped into the arms of a very muddy James Potter.

How could he best the very popular, rich and handsome Pureblood? With intelligence? Lily turned out to be like most people, and chose the Potter brat. Severus had always wished that he would be the recipient of Lily's adoring looks, but the only time she'd look happily at was when he let her copy his ideas on improving the Potions textbook.

Severus sighed deeply. Lily was past; he had a new future now, in the form of the gorgeous young Muggleborn. Right now she was slumped against the back of the couch, her hand trembling. Gently he extracted the glass from her hand and then he slowly moved her head to rest in his lap. He knew that according to the potion's text she'd sleep for at least an hour. He was glad that it would take such a short time to make the potion work.

_Severus, you cowardly bastard! How could you do that to her?_The voice of conscience nagged him, but it was ignored quickly when he heard her elicit small mewling sound as he brushed his fingers against her cheek. She was now comfortably settled in his lap, her breathing even, a smile on her lips. If someone would look at them now, they'd think it's just a happy couple resting together.

However, the truth was a bit harsher. Severus knew that giving her the potion wasn't completely right, but it soothed him that it was not a free will removing potion. It rather enhanced any possible sexual desire. So it wasn't that terrible. He could've put her under the Imperio.

He didn't really know when exactly his obsession with the Muggleborn had started or why it had happened. Now he had such a wide choice of witches available. Ministry functions were extremely annoying for him. Witches of all ages tried to literally get into his pants. It didn't matter whether they were almost close to a hundred years of age or not even fifteen yet. And they all wanted him because of his powerful position. When he was just the unimportant teacher, not one of those witches had paid the slightest attention to him. It didn't take a Seer to predict what the witches were after. They wanted to become Mrs. Snape and enjoy all the 'perks' of being the Minister's wife. For him it would mean endless parties in the house and his Gringotts account in constant use. But he was sure none of the witches had any trace of a brain. Not that he ever expected a witch to reach his intelligence level…and stir his cauldron correctly.

Which sensible male would pass up an opportunity to have a pretty young woman? To Severus, Hermione was prettier than a tribe of young veelas. Ever since her fourth year he was besotted. She had looked like a woman, not a girl, at that Yule ball. How he had wished he was in the place of that Krum or even the drool slobbering Potter. If Severus had been in their place, he would've taken her to a dark alcove and had his wicked way with her. On the other hand, it was good the boys had some chivalry; it gave him the chance to watch her dance all night, her hips swaying so enticingly.

If only he hadn't been her professor, but a fellow student that day. He liked to have women younger than him, but he was no paedophile. The thought of touching a child was making him shudder. Just last week he had been talking to a French pureblood about some ministry business, as the man asked if Severus would allow him to introduce his daughter. True, she had curtsied perfectly, her English was acceptable, but…the little girl had been only 5 years old. Severus was a bit annoyed that he had to make introductions with such an unimportant person, but all had become clear when her father began to offer Severus a betrothal contract with the young girl, who was 5 years old at the moment. Severus had to snort when the eager a aristocrat reminded him that according to old French wizarding law he could marry her when she'd be 14. Severus had politely replied that he has to think about the offer as he had other candidates.

Yes, he agreed that it's always best to pick a woman who is just going to bloom. But waiting nine years? For that he didn't have the patience. It was easier to pick up a moderately used young hooker on Knockturn Alley.

But now he had a prize pet. It was still unbelievable to him. He had finally won over the Potters. He had Harry's beloved now. It had been a little unnerving to see the boy crumble in front of Voldemort, but otherwise he had no loving feelings for the boy. Sure, he was Lily's son, but it didn't matter. If Lily had been his and they'd had a son… Severus was sure his offspring would've been so much better. Maybe he might try that at some point? See if his child would be just as insufferable as all the others? Maybe, he was becoming a sentimental fool, but he had played with the idea of seeing his offspring. It would in a way give him a piece of immortality, right?

He wondered whether the Dark Lord would ever approve of a Mudblood bearing Snape's child, but on the other hand, there was no blood purity to lose and all that mattered to the Dark Lord was the magical ability of the witch or wizard and not the blood, really. Blood status could be a plus, but then again, people like Greg Goyle would never get a high post anywhere as he's just as dumb as a plank.

But why should Severus think about his minions now if he had someone better to occupy him? He had felt her stirring more, so it meant she was going to wake up very soon. He knew he should've not given her the potion, but Merlin, he did want her to be a all affectionate. And it was a scientific experiment, he tried to justify it.

Finally, she was awake and was smiling at him with the brightest smile. With a slight yawn she ran her hand trough her hair, trying to straighten her slightly ruffled hairdo. Severus sat there mesmerised. She was like an alluring vixen, but still with the innocence of a kitten. He decided that he'd just sit still and see what she'd do.

''How could I have fallen asleep while being near such an amazing man?'' she purred as she quickly moved to sit in his lap.

Her fingers trailed trough his hair, her eyes never leaving his. There was a twinkle in her eyes, one he had never seen before.

''I want to spend all the time with you, Master, you make me feel so happy…'' she nuzzled his neck and breathed in his scent. ''I was being a very bad pet, just falling asleep like that. Will Master punish me?'' she asked in a small voice.

''No, I won't,'' he managed to choke out,''it has been a very tiring day for you, so it's alright you fell asleep.'' Well, he couldn't actually tell her that she was like this now as he had given her a potion.

''Master is most forgiving. Master is the best!'' she exclaimed and crushed her lips against his. The kiss was ardent, hungry, as if she had been starved for it. She nibbled his lower lip, asking entrance to his mouth. As soon as she had felt his lips open a little, her tongue snaked around his, deepening the kiss to the level of blissful passion.

Yes, Severus did certainly enjoy the effects of the potion. If he'd manage to limit her acting like a house elf, his life would be perfect.

But for now he'd enjoy her affections…he'd think later…


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello sweets! I finally got this chapter written. It is hinting to lemons, but a whole bucketful of lemons will come soon. Any ideas what Tom is up to? I love your reviews! Please don't throw tomatoes at me!**

_Coward! _Severus' mind screamed whenhe let the young woman devour his mouth. _You should've gotten this the proper way, not like this…and you don't even have the antidote to this!_

He felt guilty; he knew it was wrong on so many levels, but why did it feel so good to let her control him with her passion, her little hands moving on his back in soft motions…then, swiftly changing direction her dextrous fingers started to work on the buttons of his shirt, her fingertips caressing his newly exposed skin. It felt so good for Severus, too good actually, that's why it had to stop.

''Hermione, stop…'' Severus managed to mumble out, stopping the kiss. Her palms were still circling his chest, making his resolve crumble.

''Was I not satisfying enough, Master?'' her face constricted in an unhappy grimace, her lips forming a childish pout.

''You are very enticing, my dear. But it's time for dinner.'' He carefully removed her hands from his body and move her away from his lap, so she'd not notice the signs of his erection.

But the little witch didn't budge. She just moved closer to him again, this time keeping her hands away from him, and nuzzled his neck, raining small kisses over his sensitive skin.

''The house elves have made a huge effort for dinner tonight. You wouldn't want that all their work goes to waste, do you?'' He tried to press on her old feelings about rescuing the house elves.

''But I want to spend time with you,'' she begged, now looking into his eyes pleadingly.

''We'd still be together…but I'm hungry for a good steak now…'' he tried to make himself believe that he didn't want to devour her on this couch right now.

''Alright, sir.'' She stood up, abruptly and waited for him to give the next orders.

Hermione was quite happy now. She felt good and eerily powerful. Severus had succumbed to her touch. He was putty in her hands. She would've never thought he'd turn into a molten puddle of passion in such a short amount of time, the only thing what bothered her was his sudden restraint. She had felt his need. _I'll figure this out soon. And actually, he's quite hot in his own right. How did I not notice him before?_

She was deep in her thoughts as she felt her arm being wrapped around a stronger one and a silky voice purred into her ear that it was time for dinner. Zooming out of her reverie she realised that Severus was leading her out of the room, trough a long hallway until they stopped at another set of heavy oak doors. _This must be the dining room, then… I wonder how it'll look like? _

The room's decorations surprised her. She expected it to look dreary and depressing, however, it looked rather majestic. Dark green velvet curtains with silver trimmings covered the large French windows, walls of silvery gray contrasting with the dark, possibly, ebony, polished flooring. _ A true Slytherin's domain, eh? But not bad, not bad at all. _

As Snape released her arm and gallantly and held out a chair for her, she almost gasped. This truly wasn't bad slavery. She was treated like a person, not like an object. She knew she would've not had the spirit to endure torture. Being Snape's pet felt kind of good, he was very nice to her. And she was going to use that to the full extent. She'd get a lot of benefit for herself, not everyone had access to such a powerful wizard. Every wizard's weakness was sex, right? She'll exploit it very good, she was sure. If only wouldn't seem so terribly attractive to her. The smouldering dark eyes and his sultry, silky voice were her undoing, right along with the soft hum of his magic, which was calling to her.

To not feel weak, she decided she'd not look at him for a while. So instead, she concentrated on the table setting. Aha, fine white china. Gleaming silverware. White, stiff linen tablecloth. And a wonderful arrangement of dark purple lilies, so dark as they almost seemed to be black. The flowers smelled so sweet, she wanted to lean closer and enjoy more of it, as well feel the soft petals. These flowers were so rare, especially difficult to acquire in the wintertime…

''Excuse me, Miss, could I please put this here?'' Her thoughts were interrupted by the squeaky voice of a house elf. Looking down, she saw Dimwit holding a plate of starters in his long hand.

''Oh, hi, Dimwit. How are you? I'm sorry I didn't notice you earlier.'' She said and looked at the elf. He was wearing a rather unusual attire for a house elf. The dark green trousers and emerald jumper looked good on him, though. The jumper even had a tiny embroidery of Snape's coat of arms. _The elf looks healthy, no bruises visible, it's smiley and it even has clothes…weird. I need to ask Snape how he was allowing that. He isn't that cruel then… well he has more minions to torture than just mere house elves…_

''Hello, Miss, I am very good today. Is all to your liking, Miss?'' he asked and smiled at her, showing her perfect little teeth.

''Yes, it is, thank you.'' The elf bowed and disappeared. Now she had no reason to not look at Snape. She was afraid that she'd lose herself in his dark eyes.

''I'm glad to hear that all is to your liking.'' His voice sent shivers down her spine. It felt like she was tickled with a thousand feathers, all slowly caressing her skin with a scorching effect. All she could do was just to give him a little shy smile, as she knew that no coherent thought would be able to cross her mind right now.

He smirked at her; it was his trademark smirk, just the amused sort, not the malicious one. She went back to studying her plate. The elves had really outdone themselves. Tasty looking small canapés were arranged on the plate, along with some carrot and celery sticks, and radish was cut out like a water lily in the middle of a dab of dip. She hadn't seem such a carefully prepared meal in ages. Dimwit had usually brought her simple foods to the cell, nothing like this one, which compared to the presentation of food in an expensive Muggle restaurant.

''Just a note - for a week from now you will have smaller meals than normal, as you still have to recover from your rather unhealthy stay at headquarters. After that, you will be free to choose whichever meals you like.'' He said in a calm, bored tone, then giving his soup more attention.

_Aww, this is so cute from him. To care so much for me. I knew he isn't as cold as he appears._ She looked at him with admiration in her eyes. Actually, she wished she could hug him and tell him what a wonderful person he is. These thoughts made her feel all mushy inside, but as well horny as she contemplated how she could turn the hug into something hotter. He needed a proper thank you, right?

Severus stifled a groan when he saw the admiring look turn into pure lust in a few seconds. He reckoned it was the potion's subtle doing. How could he keep to his resolve and not take her tonight if she kept on sending him these innocent, but still sultry looks?

Her presence there was driving him wild with need, too. Every little movement made him remember that she was not a figment of his imagination but really there. And the dress was so damn teasing. Showing her every curve, fitting just like a shimmering gift wrapper, ready to be ripped off to let him devour the content. He took a few controlled breaths. He couldn't let his desire for her overtake his resolve. Yes, he might not have been the noblest man all his life, but it felt wrong to take advantage of her now, as later, when the potion would wear off, she'd hate him. he didn't want to have her under the influence of the potion for long, as there were no sure reports what would happen to her. And if the potion means she'd act like a house elf all the time. He couldn't bear that. He could do something about it right now.

If she would only stop to eat so enticingly. Why was she devouring the canapé like it was something else? Her lips moving so sensually… he should've ordered a less sexual food choice for her. But it wasn't the food's fault. It was her.

''We need to speak about your behaviour. This cannot continue…'' he said in a controlled tone. His breathing was now back to normal, he was only looking at her face, trying not to think how sensual her lips looked.

Her eyes widened, a surprised expression frozen on her lips. Her hand stilled and she dropped a piece of carrot on the floor.

''What did I do wrong?'' her eyes got the doe-quality again, it seemed she'd break out in tears. ''I try to be good.''

''I wish you to alter the way you address me. The current state of things annoys me. Every time you say 'Master' to me it feels like I'm talking to a house elf. However, regarding your situation in this house, I think it you could be allowed a great liberty in addressing me,'' he stopped, enduring a great pause, taking note of shell-shocked expression. ''I think you can call me Severus when we are at home…'' he explained, seeing that she was even more shocked. Truth to be told, this familiarity had only been allowed to three people – Lily, Albus and the Dark Lord. Needless to say that two out of those three were dead due to his complete or partly fault. _But nothing will happen to Hermione. She's under my protection. She's mine. I don't mess with my property. _

''Are you sure, Severus?'' her words came out slow, but steady.

The way how his name sounded from her lips was intoxicating. _And it'd sound much better when she's about to come, _his mind had shifted to his desire for the girl, but he willed it to turn again to more important matters. He had to establish her situation not only in his house but in life overall. He knew it was a lot to allow her such familiarity, but then again- he had never had a really homely feeling in his life. Living with his parents had been hell, his tenure at Hogwarts wasn't much better, it had felt like an endless school year. Now things were different. He wanted to try to 'play house' with his little witch. If it didn't work out, he'd figure out what to do later, right?

''Of course, whilst we are in headquarters, you'd still have to address me as Master, in the Ministry you will have to call me either 'sir' or 'Minister'. Any questions about this?''

''No, sir,'' she answered, smiling at him. she resumed her meal, every movement of her lips so enticing that he was terribly tempted to take her just over this table, letting the plates fly to the ground and shatter. How far away was she? No more than 2 or three steps, he calculated. Though it would be an uncomfortable tumble for her. _I need to stop this…I can't take her here. Did the potion's fumes have an effect on me? No, they were harmless, the text assured it. I am just trying to deny my need…._

He didn't let his schooled expression falter even a bit when he saw her licking drops of dip from her lips, the tip of her tongue slowly moving over her luscious pink lips.

Suddenly a majestic black falcon swooped into the room, gracefully landing on the edge of the table near Severus. It extended a leg and Severus removed the missive from its leg. Severus scowled for a bit and opened the note, his expression remaining stoic whilst he read it.

''I must leave you for a while. Please continue with your dinner.'' He stood up and strode out of the room. The falcon remained in the room, its eyes concentrating on Hermione now.

She wondered to whom the bird belonged as it was highly unusual to use a falcon for mail delivery. As if on cue, the bird moved closer to her, its beady eyes searching hers. It made her feel uncanny.

''Do you want a treat? You're such a good bird…'' she cooed, showing it a bacon and egg canapé. The bird reluctantly took it, never losing eye contact with her.

Tom Riddle, also known as Lord Voldemort, smiled very contently as he watched Hermione interact with his trusted messenger, Adolf. Tom had placed a complicated reflecting spell on the bird, letting him see what the bird saw. His initial goal was to see in what mood Severus was and how the pet's presence had impacted him. if all what Tom had read would be true and apply to her, the effects on Severus would be immediate.

And really, just as Tom had hoped, she had already affected Severus. But for now, Severus was the secondary thought of the Dark Lord. She did look truly mesmerizing now. This woman would be the key for his endless reign over the world… but he'd look into the matter a little later. He had a torturing session scheduled which he had to attend…


	11. Chapter 11

Hello sweets! I finally got a moment out of my exam haze and wrote his chapter. I absolutely love your reviews and suggestions, as it helps me to develop the story in the best way possible. If you don't want to miss another chapter, set the story to your alerts! Lots of love, Lucia

Hermione detested the silence in the dining room. Why had it to look so normal when everything around was wrong? Why had he to leave so suddenly? What if she was given to another Death Eater who'd not spare her from torture? She could bet that no one else would be as caring as Severus, even though his caring was subtle, it her feel good.

The little elf came and changed the course, but she didn't feel much like eating. She stabbed the poached salmon fillet and took a small bite. Of course, the food was exceptionally good, she knew that the elves usually took the outmost care in everything, but right now she felt not hungry at all, even though she had to regain her strength for the uncertain times ahead.

'Does Miss not like the food? What can I bring you instead?' Dimwit asked her, shifting from foot to foot. He was clearly nervous; the poor elf possibly was going to punish himself in some way. Hermione didn't want the poor little creature to suffer, so she smiled at him reassuringly.

'I think I'm not hungry anymore. Do you know where I'm allowed to stay while I wait for Master?' she asked the creature, hoping he'd not show her to a dungeon.

'Would Miss like to see the library?' the elf asked.

'Am I allowed to? Her yes lit up, it had been so long since she'd been in a library.

'Yes, Master said you can…' the elf answered, now looking a bit more cheery.

'Then please show me where it is. I'd be very happy to read something.' She stood up from her chair, but her fingertips lingered for a moment on the petals of the dark lilies. The flowers reminded her of Severus, in a way. He too was dark, unusual and handsome in his own way. If he'd come back and her life would turn into this almost normal route, she'd be a quite happy witch.

On the way to the library the elf was chattering about all the books she could read and how he'd help her to find anything she'd want. It was just too normal, she didn't feel like a prisoner, she felt like a valued guest. She knew it was wrong to feel so good and not try to escape, but what could she very well do? No wand, a warded mansion…and she still hadn't devoured the incredibly attractive potions master.

Her heart began to flutter when she entered the library. Rows and rows of books, so many she was sure she'd not be able to read in a year. Warmth was seeping from the blazing fireplace, a pair of comfortable stuffed armchairs and footstools aligned invitingly at a large low table, not far from it a catalogue drawer. Forgetting all propriety she hurried to the catalogue, just to see what was available for her to read. After perusing the available titles for a while, she decided to pick a light read and chose a book discussing the use of ashwinder scales in untraditional potions.

Dimwit had already placed a tray of tea and pastries on the table, she thanked him and sunk into a chair and began to read. Such a homely feeling. If only Severus was there with her, life would be perfect.

'

The Dark Lord had watched Severus careful all evening. It did surprise him that the usually sour and unkempt looking Potions master seemed much more relaxed and even happier. To add to that his power seemed to be perfectly balanced and even improved.

Tom had never been a good person. To give his best man a very dangerous creature, as he like to refer to the little pretty Mudblood, was perfectly normal to him, even knowing that if Tom's speculations about her would be true, Severus might have been already close to a painful death.

A rare, ancient text had given him a clue why Potter had been so strong in the fight. Potter was the one receiving the love of the Woman of Destiny, or as Muggles refer to the phenomena, Femme Fatale. Such a woman is born once in a century and she can change the destiny of powerful men. Her power is not platonic; it only works when she chooses a man whose power is appealing to her. So a lesser wizard would have no chance of ever bedding her.

At first the reason for abducting the Mudblood was to bait Potter, but Tom had never suspected that it would reduce Potter to a sobbing and begging heap, pleading that if the Dark Lord would give him back his Hermione, he'd join his ranks and do whatever he wished. That got on Tom's nerves, so he just killed the boy. At least an enemy should die with some dignity.

Slytherin self-preservation instincts didn't allow Tom to take her for himself, but he had marked her as a full Death eater, as the witch would be priceless to maintain his reign. She just needed the right persuasion.

The next important thing was that she shouldn't reject or be taken away from the wizard of her choosing. He had researched a bit about her affair with Viktor Krum, the Quiddich star. Many sources revealed that he had been begging her to marry him and move to Bulgaria and attend Durmstrang, but she had rejected this idea and broken up with him. Now the man was a sales assistant in a Quidditch supply shop, unable to play at all.

This fate made Voldemort shudder. He didn't want to end up as a vagabond. Obviously, the snarky git Severus had been able to rouse some sort of compliance in her. When Tom had watched her trough the eyes of his falcon, she had looked perfectly shaggable. Her eyes were clouded with something, though, possibly a lust potion. Oh, it would be so interesting to see Severus suffer after she realises what he's done to her. A bit of entertainment is never amiss, right? Especially one of the deadly kinds.

'So, Severus, are you enjoying our adventure tonight?' the Dark Lord asked, amused by Severus scowl.

'I am pleased that you found it enjoyable, my Lord.'

'Well, I got to give in to our dear Lucius sometime. Too bad the resistance nowadays consists only of a few squibs…' Tom sighed, lazily eating his dinner.

'But I think it was rather fun to send them, confounded, to the Isle of Wright with a few broken brooms. Too bad that these squibs were from families we knew…' Lucius Malfoy drawled, smirking contently at remembering the squibs' demands.

'Still, your missive sounded more important than that. But I do not hold it against you, every attempt at resistance to me is of importance.' The Dark Lord replied in a bored tone, slowly entering Severus' mind.

First Tom saw Severus prepare the potion that was nothing interesting; he moved forward and found what he was interested in. The little Mudblood straddling Severus in fiery passion, a sight which was something rather appealing to Tom. However, he didn't get long to enjoy it as he felt Severus lightly push him out of his mind.

'How is your pet doing?'

'She is well, according to the circumstances.' Severus replied, trying to surpress his distaste about the dark Lord's curiosity.

'Surely, you're more pleasant once you get laid, Sev, old boy,' Lucius smirked at Severus, winking suggestively.

'Oh shut up, Malfoy, I'm not going to get into discussing your sex life with the Muggle floozies, 'Severus huffed.

Tom chuckled a little. It was always so entertaining to listen to the childish arguments of his best men, especially since Lucius was a bit nuts since Azkaban. And Severus being distracted was quite welcome to Tom as it gave him the opportunity to once again have a look at the little vixen. Yes, he definitely agreed that black and silver were her colours, but he was looking forward to see her naked. If only he hadn't these European Union leader meetings in Brussels, starting from tomorrow and lasting for two weeks he'd try out the allure of the woman of destiny. Alas, establishing his power in the world was more important than a romp with a hot woman – a Dark Lord has to have his priorities set straight.

'

Severus returned to his mansion fuming. How dare the dolt Lucius call him to an interrogation of dissidents when it's only a bunch of drunken squibs who request to be eligible to attend Hogwarts? And why the hell was the Dark Lord playing along with Lucius? True, Voldemort had invaded Severus mind several times, the attempts to push memories about the France visit in the front, but the memories about his pet were always extracted with meticulous precision. Resistance was futile when it came to the Dark Lord.

After questioning the house elves about the whereabouts of his pet he strode to the library, but stopped when he saw her. She was an ethereal sight, so beautiful and innocent, her cheek resting against the wing of her chair, a silver blanket fallen from her shoulders, an open book still clutched in her small hand.

He didn't want to wake her, she looked too sweet and he didn't want to try to stop her wanton behaviour either. Maybe sleep diminished the effects a little? But he had liked her kisses. Her uninhibited longing for him and her raw passion had really molten him into a puddle of no resistance.

With a sight he tried to shake of the sexual thoughts and silently called for a house elf to bring him a glass of fire whiskey and his potions journal. He didn't want to leave the library yet, it felt just too homey.

He was halfway trough his drink when she began to stir, and once he got into her sight she was sitting in his lap in a matter of seconds.

'Oh Severus, I was so scared that you'd not come back...' she whispered in a seductive tone, raining little kisses over his neck.

'No need to worry…I know how to take care of myself.' He tried to move his head away from her searching lips, but to no avail, she focused her ministrations instead on his chest, unbuttoning his shirt and touching and kissing him there.

'Maybe we should go to the bedroom?'

He tried this tactic to stop her advances, as he felt she was so intent to have her way with him right here in the armchair. He felt himself getting aroused under her skilled hands and mouth, but he couldn't give in. she was under a potion's influence. Later, when she'll remember what she's done she'd hate him. And that he didn't want to allow happening. He wanted her to have natural desire for him, that her mind would willingly enchant him in her game of seduction.

'Mmm…you will let me play with you in bed, Severus?' she purred as she nibbled at his earlobe.

'You'll see…' he took a deep breath when she finally stood up from his lap and looked at him with longing.

'Okay. Where's the bedroom?' she latched on to his arm, having again the puppy dog expression.

For a while he pondered whether it'd be wiser to put her in a guest bedroom and sleep alone, but he had longed to have her in his bed. Even to hold her and feel her warmth would be enough.

His bedroom was lavish. An extra large ebony four poster bed was in the centre of the room, the candlelight making the silver satin sheets and emerald velvet comforter look very inviting.

She swiftly released him, kicked of her shoes and let her toes sink into the lush dark carpet. Then, she slowly, swinging her hips suggestively moved to the bed, then laid back on it, showing a bit of her shapely leg.

Severus was melting under her gaze, but he didn't want to give in. as quickly as he could he unbuttoned his shirt and got out of his shoes, then got out of his trousers, standing there just in his dark grey boxers.

'Come here my sexy man, I want you so much…' her words came out like a moan.

It was pure torture for him, but he had to be strong. The girl didn't know what she was asking for.

'I'm going to have a bath. You can go to bed already.' He turned quickly and strode to the bathroom, not looking at her.

The warm, foamy bath with pine and eucalyptus was relaxing severus quite well, he hoped that the little vixen had already fallen asleep.

'Severus, can I rinse my mouth, please?' came her sweet voice from the doorway. 'I won't look, I promise'

'Fine, but make it quick.'

He sunk deeper in the tub, resting his head on the cushioned headrest and trying not to look at her. That was a difficult task, as the light was making her look almost nude, as the fine, white under dress showing her every curve.

'Severus, I can feel how tense you are. I can give you a nice massage. Yes, you need that. '

He was about to object, but she was already kneeing in the side of the tub, her nimble fingers gently kneading his knotted shoulders.

He gave a stifled moan, it felt so good.

'Yes, that's it. I'm here to take care of you. You deserve the best.'

'But what do you want? Tell me honestly.' He felt that he was giving in to her.

'I want you. For whatever reason, I feel an incredibly strong desire for you. If I can't touch you I feel like crying. But now my veins are flooded by amazing warmth. Please, let me please you.' Her hands felt so good on him, he was helpless from the need to have her closer.

'But you will detest me the next morning after I had you.' He tried to reason with her.

'I give you my oath as a witch that I will never regret the time spent with you.' He felt the magic swirl around him. Maybe she was still in her right mind if the oath took place? Usually such magic didn't work if the one taking the oath was insane.

'I need you, witch,' he rasped out.

'Your wish is my command,' she ridded herself of the garment and stepped into the tub, sitting on his lap.

He finally gave in to her kiss and touch, revelling I the sensations of her and the warm, rippling water around him. She quickly found his hard length and impaled herself on it, moving slowly up and down.

She felt so good around him, with every thrust it seemed to him that they were joined as one. After what seemed an eternity, they finally climaxed together, it was the strongest climax he had ever had.

'Did it feel good, Severus?' she asked, still staying in embrace.

'This was the best I've ever felt.' He confessed truthfully.

'Then I'm happy. I'm here to give you all the best I can. 'The smile in her eyes was so sincere. No woman before had been like that to him, he had never felt so consumed by someone. He wanted to give the world to her. It didn't matter to him that she was just a pet.


	12. Chapter 12

_Here's the new chappie! Enjoy_

Her breathing was still coming in harsh, ragged breath. It had been the most intensive coupling she had ever had. It had been so quick and animalistic, but she could still feel his magic cocooning around her. And adding to that, Hermione felt rather comfortable in Severus arms. He had a lean, but muscled frame, his body was in very good condition for his age. She wondered how old he actually was, as now he did look much younger than he used to look at Hogwarts. She guessed he might not be much older than forty years, and he had a rather good stamina.

'Pet, the water's getting cold, we better get out,' his voice sounded like a silken purr, sending shivers over her spine, as his long fingers softly stroked her back. 'You're already shivering.'

'Umm, I guess I'd better get out then,' she untangled herself from him, a bit unwillingly, and stepped out of the tub. Looking around, she noticed a pile of towels on a chair in the far corner of the bathroom.

'Can I use one of those?' she asked her voice a bit unsure. Were pets allowed all normal things they wanted?

'I would highly recommend you do so, however, do as you wish,' he drawled lazily as he summoned his heavy dressing gown to cover himself, as her prancing around the bathroom stark naked, with water dripping down her spine, was arousing him again.

''And don't forget your dress,' he ordered her, moving out of the bathroom without a second glance, or else he might've given in and lost all his restraint by taking her against the wall or on the floor or… or nothing – would not use her.

Hermione had to smile victoriously. No matter how hard he tried to restrain himself, she had gotten what she wanted. He had felt so good inside her. So huge and pulsating. Yes, she was going to have him again. Even if it was for her own selfish pleasure.

Finishing drying herself with the exceptionally soft towel she retrieved her crumpled under dress from the floor and put it on. She wasn't given a nightgown, and if she had to strip, this piece would certainly be easy to remove.

Stepping into the bedroom, she was quite uncertain what to do. Where was she allowed to go?

'Get into bed or do I need to issue you a special invitation?' Severus growled and he slipped into the right side of the bed.

'Wow, thank you. I heard that pets aren't allowed to the Master's bed…'

'Always the know-it-all…' he tried to sound snarky, but it didn't come across like that. He always adored her ardour and insatiable strive for knowledge. She'd be a good student of the dark Arts, too. She was such a talented and powerful witch. He wouldn't let her talents go to waste, if he could help it. Possibly a bit of persuading the Dark Lord of her usefulness might give him the option to allow her a 'household wand', one which could perform basic home and office spells, but no defence or unforgivable curses.

She had already gotten into bed, but she was quivering.

'Should I summon another blanket?' he asked, thinking that the bath escapade had left her feeling unwell.

'No, thank you…but can I ask something?' her voice was small, almost as silent as a whisper.

'You may, but it mustn't be a question requiring an elaborate answer.'

'Can I just hold you? I feel so cold without you near me.' She begged.

He nodded and she was at his side in a flash. Her little arms wound around his back, her head resting on his chest, the very second her body was touching his her trembling had stopped.

Severus sighed deeply, he felt even guiltier now as previously. The potion he had given her could last up to three days, it was meant to ensure enough coupling to conceive an heir as soon as possible so when later the betrothed couple hated each other there still would be assurance of continuance of the line.

He hadn't given her a fertility potion as prescribed in the ancient potions book, no, Merlin forbid; he had only given her a contraceptive whilst she was in the cell.

The effect of the lust potion, which seemed now rather to be a side effect, was that it required the one who had taken the potion to be in constant need of physical closeness to the partner.

It was both weird and comforting for Severus to have a woman in his bed for the whole night, as that was something he had never experienced. The witches from the brothel were just used for a moment of pleasure, and then he left and went back to his solace. He had wished to have a witch to share his bed and life, but it was difficult to find one worthy of him and his needs. She needed to be smart, charming and beautiful- a lot of requirements which not every witch could fulfil to the merit of the potions master.

However, the most perfect witch for him was now sleeping snuggled in his arms. She had all he ever wanted, it didn't matter that her blood wasn't pure, his was neither.

Lulled by the warmth of her body and the calming rhythm of her breathing Severus fell asleep, every fibre of his body relaxing and losing the strains from the hard work of ruling the ministry.

Teased by the first rays of light which had snuck into the room despite the heavy brocade curtains, Hermione awoke, feeling very happy and sated.

She couldn't move as she was tangled in an embrace with man beside her. His closeness was enticing to her, his strong arms sending shivers of need trough her skin. She needed him again, she wanted to devour every inch of his skin and hear his moans which were like music to her ears, his surrender to her passions was making her feel like the greatest woman in the world.

Without thinking a lot, she started to kiss his neck slowly, mixing kisses with light licks and nibbles.

His little moans spurred her on to do even more, so she threw back the covers and started to unbutton the top buttons of his pyjama top.

'What are you doing, pet?' Severus asked her, his voice still husky with sleep.

'I'm trying to make your morning good' she purred back as she felt his arms release her. When she moved on top of him, she winced slightly from feeling a sore pain emitting from her lover abdomen.

'Are you feeling a bit sore from yesterday?' he asked, his voice filled with a hint of concern.

She didn't want to answer as it would mean that he might not allow her to continue what she had started.

Taking her silence as an answer he summoned a vial of pain relief potion.

'Here, drink it.' He put the small vial in her hand.

'I don't need it,' she replied, sniffing the cinnamon scented concoction. 'What is this?'

'A simple pain potion. With added cinnamon for improved taste.' He managed to get her off from him and move a bit away. He could not have her now, and not for the next two days either.

Their first coupling had been wonderfully sating, but not like he had imagined. Yes, it was his entire fault that he had given her the potion which rendered her a needy temptress.

Severus had always wanted it be special when he'd bed the Granger girl. It would've been the pinnacle of his conquest, but so that she'd succumb to it willingly, not under the clouds of a lust potion.

Another thing he felt guilty for was her being in pain from last night. Even though the water and her excitement had helped a bit, he knew that the size of his manhood was something not every witch could easily handle.

'Are you feeling better now?' he asked, looking at her fragile form and felt guiltier when he watched her small hand clutch the vial.

'Yes…I want you, Severus, please…' her breathy voice made him almost succumb, but he didn't let the need overwhelm him.

'No, we can't do this again, you haven't yet recovered,' he tried to put the most reasonable excuse. She was still so weak from the months spent in the cell; she had to regain her strength.

'You didn't like last night then?' she was pouting and a tear prickled in the corner of her eye.

'I liked it very much, but as it was so intense and it exhausted you so much, I want you to recover from your imprisonment before I take you in all the way I want you…' he cradled her in his arms, pulling her close to him. 'I think after three more days you'll be fully recovered…'

'But you're just saying this because you think I'm a bad pet and you wanna give me away.'

'Nonsense. I am just being reasonable for my own benefit. As much as I'd like to exhaust you unconscious with our bed delights, I'll need you to brew some potions and tomorrow to work at the office.. you are far too valuable to be given away to a dolt.'

After hearing this, she stopped sobbing and pressed her lips against his in a heated kiss. Her tongue was dancing around his, giving him a good taste of her cinnamon flavoured moth.

He broke the kiss unwillingly, wiggling out of her embrace again.

'We need to get dressed and have some breakfast.' He stood up, walking over to a chest of drawers.' And do not pout, you wouldn't want all the hard work the house elves did go to waste?'

Reluctantly she stood up and headed for a chair where clothes, which she guessed were meant for her were laid out.

She admired the fine, lacy green bra and the tiny green thong. Such gorgeous lingerie she could never afford would now grace her body as an every day attire. She put the fine pieces on with care, making sure to adjust the bra straps for the perfect fit. She felt sexy again.

.'Do you like how this looks?' she asked Severus, silently admiring his pale, muscled back and taut arse clad in dark boxers.

'It looks very good.' He said curtly, turning away. She looked like a wrapped Christmas gift, but he was not going to open it yet.

Huffing, she put on a dark forest green wrap dress and flat sandals. How could she tempt him? Why had this man turned into a sudden block of ice? He had been such a passionate one yesterday in the bath. She'd see to how she could trick him into having sex with her. She just needed it, as his magic was calling her, asking her to please him in all ways possible.

She let him lead her downstairs to the breakfast parlour. During the quick walk she admired his looks. He looked so relaxed and approachable, his heavy silky hair slightly tousled.

The breakfast table was already set. Plates of scrambled eggs, sausages and toast steaming and ready to be eaten. Severus sat down at the plate which had the Daily Prophet next to it, after a moment of hesitation she sat down on the other chair, finding a Glossy issue of Witch Weekly next to it. She gasped when she saw the cover.

'Is everything alright?' Severus asked casually.

'Yes…did you know that you're on the cover under the title 'Most desirable Bachelor?' she replied, looking at the rather good picture of him on the cover. In the picture he was at some sort of dais, wind sweeping trough his hair, his cloak billowing in the wind and revealing a rather stylish dark suit. She thought that this picture truly held a lot of sex appeal. It showed that he was a man of power. And he had rather distinguishing, masculine features, which made him handsome in his roughened way.

Hermione smirked contently. Other witches might drool over him, but it was her who devoured him in the bath till he was a puddle of passion.

Severus smiled, never letting the sneaky leglimency on her mind stop. So she felt empowered, eh? To him, it was a sign that maybe she did desire him, at least a bit.

'All press has to go trough Ministry approval. I allowed this as I think it is a funny thing, really.' He drawled lazily.

'Why so? I think that you've always been rather impressive. It's just now you're a public person…' she went on, putting some more eggs on her plate.

Severus didn't answer. What would he answer? That never before witches had sought his attentions? That for years he had been craving her company? He opened his newspaper and read on, trying to not look at the incredibly attractive witch sitting opposite him.

The homely ambience of cluttering plates and pages turning was interrupted by a black falcon sweeping graciously into the room. It had two missives attached to it's leg, and Severus expected it to be meant for him, however, the bird changed direction and flew towards Hermione. The bird squawked and sat down on the edge of the table, pointedly staring at the plate with sausages. Hermione noticed the bird's gaze and fed it with a piece of his desired food. After receiving his treat the bird extended his leg and urged Hermione to take the missive.

Severus watched, holding his breath, as Hermione opened the letter which was clearly marked with the Dark Lord's insignia. What would Voldemort want from a pet?

Another gasp echoed in the room and Hermione was falling to the floor. He caught her just before she managed to hit the floor. Quickly checking her vitals and finding her stable he laid her down on the settee next to the window.

Summoning her letter he couldn't read a word. It was enchanted with privacy spells, so only the original recipient could read. He had no way of knowing what had caused her distress. He cradled Hermione's unconscious form in his arms, feeling her heartbeat slowly become steadier.

The insolent bird was still at the table, now happily taking care of her breakfast leftovers. Glaring at the bird didn't help. It wouldn't tell him what exactly was on his lord's mind.

**A/N So..what do you think was Voldie's idea with the letter?How did you like our noble Severus? Please let me know what You think in a review! And I was wondering whether you'd like a bit of lemon in the next chapter? Do tell! Love, Lucia.  
**


	13. Chapter 13

** Whoa, a chapter which reveals a little about Voldie's plans and then drums a good lemon! Please review! Love, Lucia**

**WARNING! This chapter has sexual content, and thus it is to be read by a mature audience only! You have been warned! **

After a few minutes, Hermione awoke, enjoying the tender caress she was receiving from Severus. She loved how tender his fingers were touching her, with such deep caring and passion, it felt as if it was another man, not the harsh potions master who was feared by everyone. This was a different man, _her_ Severus. And she liked him this way very much.

'I know you're awake, sweet,' his voice sounded so soft, letting her sigh in contentment.

'Mmm…' she snuggled more into him, 'I feel so good now…don't wanna get up' her attempt to pout only made him smile a little.

'What was in the letter?' he asked, trying to get distracted from her inviting body warmth.

'Nothing,' she sighed, snuggling into the crook of his neck.

'One doesn't pass out from nothing. You have to tell me, or else I won't know how to protect you from harm,' he said in a soft tone. He really didn't want to lose this gorgeous woman if he could help it.

'Take the letter and read it…just don't let me go…' she purred.

'I can't read it. It has a privacy charm on it. Only you can.'

'Alright.' She took the piece of parchment and skimmed over it once again.

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_I hope you are well in the care of my loyal servant. _

_I am writing you to remind you that as of now, you are to be considered a junior Death Eater and not a slave; thus Snape is not allowed to harm you in ways which gives permanent damage. _

_If you regard your left forearm, you will see the honourable full Dark mark embedded on it. __I will not summon you during the next two weeks; however, you are expected to attend the general meeting two Sundays from now. Then you will be given a mission to prove your suitability for my ranks. _

_I am expecting your reply regarding your current well-being and accommodation. Adolf will wait for your reply/ _

_Lord Thomas Voldemort, _

_Prime minister of Great Britain _

Hermione still couldn't believe that she had gotten such a casual and polite missive from the Dark Lord. Since when was he Prime Minister? Then again, this was better than just getting an avada with no warning. And why the hell was he concerned about her well-being? Something foul was in the air about this that was absolutely certain.

She wanted to recite the letter to Severus, but the black insidious bird swooped again next to them and dropped the other missive on Severus head.

He disentangled himself from Hermione and ripped open the expensive parchement of the letter.

What was the Dark Lord on about? Telling him to 'play nice' and not maim the 'pretty little new Death Eater' was unheard of before, as Voldemort didn't care for a pet's welfare. And now he's saying she's a Death Eater. Well, that at least explained why she had been given the full Dark Mark. The mention of a mission she'd have to complete made him feel alarmed. It certainly would be something terrible.

However, the letter also said she is to receive a 'home and office' wand as soon as possible. That meant she'd not be completely defenceless. But her being a Death Eater caused additional problems for him. Under whose direct command would she be? He would add her to the list of recruits under his command. He couldn't risk her landing in Lucius' list, or worse, bed.

All these contemplations made his good mood vanish. He summoned two bottles of ink and quills to the breakfast table and went to sit down there.

'It'd be better if you reply to your letter as soon as possible. The Dark Lord is not patient.' He said, trying to sound indifferent. He couldn't tell her how he felt, that he feared losing her. But wasn't it so typical for the Dark Lord to dangle a toy in front of the waiting kid and then, when the toy is finally caught, take it away again?

'Yes, I'll write it right now…' she stood up and proceeded to the table, eyeing cautiously the black falcon, which was still perched on her side of the table.

She felt the unease and discomfort coming from Severus. There must have been something in his missive which made his rather good mood go away. She'll just need to figure out how.

Now, she needed to respond to her letter, how does one respond to Voldemort? With a shaking hand, she took the quill and wrote a short, and hopefully, acceptable reply. Once she was finished, the falcon took the missive from her hand, so carefully that his talons didn't even touch her skin. Then the bird proceeded to Severus side, however, this time he took the missive and intently scratched a bit of Severus' skin with his blade sharp talon and few away quickly.

Severus cursed at the annoying bird, such cheek from a feather pillow was rare, but what could he do? Killing his Master's messenger would not sit well.

What could he do to better his mood? Brewing a few potions, preferably the mindless and easy ones, was always a good distraction. And he had to brew a few batches for the Dark Lord's private use, so there'd be a good reason for it, too.

'I will need your assistance in the lab today…' his voice was silky, but sullen, as if there was something missing for his utter happiness.

'I'm so excited to assist you! I've always thought that you're so brilliant and now I get a first hand chance!'

Her excitement, even though he was sure was more hyped due to the potion he had given her, was rather pleasant, still. He had been solitary for such a long time, but these few days with her had made him think that he could very well tolerate, no, rather enjoy her company. She was like a spark of light in his dreary, organised world. True, he had thought about her a lot in the past, contemplating how he'd get the attention of this beautiful and smart young woman. Yes, young she was. He didn't know how old she exactly was, but possibly either nineteen or twenty years of age.

Her sexual attractiveness was the matter which made him suffer the most. He wanted her, but only in the way that she wanted him with the same intensity. Administering the potion was his biggest mistake yet. He had thought that taking her with the false allure of the potion in her system would be so easy, but it wasn't. He didn't know where his ruthlessness had gone, he was a death Eater feared by hundreds of people, but regarding this girl he just didn't seem to be able to be his usual cold person. She was like a warming flame, and only for her, he wanted to melt his iced heart just a little. No one would eve know, he thought as he watched how she meticulously prepared the ingredients for a basic, but effective pain reliever.

He had chosen a table far away from her in the lab, he didn't want to trigger any potion induced affections right now. the silently simmering sound of the cauldrons made him more relaxed. He had always thought that the lab was the best place to get his mind clear.

'Sir, could you please check whether I've done the brewing correctly?' her sweet voice shook him out of his contemplation and mindless stirring of a potion which was actually supposed to be left to simmer now.

In a few long strides he had crossed the distance between them and stood behind her, not close to her body but rather a step away.

He watched as she stirred the potion, counting the clockwise stirs. There was one stir too much, so he put his hand over hers on the ladle and stirred in the right direction, without saying a word.

She stepped back, leaning into his strong, lean body. She liked the feel of him, he had the body type she preferred in a man. Burly gorillas had never stricken her fancy ash she didn't want to get crushed. She rather preferred to be entwined into Severus' long and slender limbs.

'So, now the potion needs to simmer for an hour and then you can bottle it.' He was now painfully aware of her closeness, and he attempted to step away from her, but he wasn't quick enough, as she managed to turn around in a blink of an eye and put her hands on his shoulder. He was too startled to move, and it felt too good to have her so close, so he just stood there.

'Did you know that potion making is so sexy?' she purred, 'the way you prepare the ingredients…it's like you're caressing them…and the precise stirring…it stirs me up inside.' Her little hands wandered over his arms, her touch so scorching that he wished he had put on his frock coat to escape the addicting feel of her touch.

'I want you, Severus,' she purred when she slowly unbuttoned his shirt and slid her small hand over the exposed skin of his chest.

'Why do you want me?' he rasped, trying to discourage her wanton need. 'I'm not a very attractive man…'

'About that you're so wrong. You're so sexy…all these scars prove that you're a true warrior…a powerful, admirable man.' She whispered between feathery kisses to his scar littered chest.

How could he push her away after those words? She did truly want him and she wasn't a trollop who was after his status.

She untied the sash of her dress and let the light garment slide to the floor.

'I'm yours, Severus, take me…'

He looked at her deliciously perfect figure and the skimpy lace of her lingerie.

Slowly, savouring the feel of her skin he lowered a strap of her bra, caressing her tenderly, and then he unhooked the bra and let her luscious mounds break free. Cupping each breast in his hand, he teased her nipples with his thumbs.

'Please, Severus…' she begged breathlessly. His touch was pure torture of her senses.

'What do you want, my sweet?' he mumbled, kissing her neck in small, feathery kisses.

'It's too slow…' she moaned and put his hand to the knickerless junction of her tights. She moved his hand closer to her hot and wet core.

'I need you in me…to feel you fill me…please.' Her plea was so desperate. Her small hands were already fiddling with the zipper of his trousers, she was glad he didn't a belt with a tricky buckle on.

'We can move to a more comfortable room…' he purred, letting his hands wander over her body.

'No, I've always wanted you to take me in your lab…the empty preparation desk right next to us is perfect for that…' she whispered in his ear, shimmying down both his trousers and boxers, then stepping away from him and perching herself on the edge of the table, breathing hard and offering her body for him to devour.

To him, she looked like a goddess, enrapturing in her open need for pleasure. He couldn't deny her. He would give anything to her. And now this was an exact real life copy of a fantasy he had harboured for so many lone nights.

His own need was overcoming him. He was painfully hard now and all he longed was to feel her tight channel.

'Please, Severus, I'm burning for your touch,' her moan urged him on.

He didn't hesitate anymore and plunged into her hot core. He pulled her closer to him, capturing her lips whilst he thrust into her in a fast and hard rhythm.

Her soft moans urged him on; he ignored her nails digging into his shoulders, he wanted to be marked by her passion.

'Oh, yes…harder, please…' this plea was his undoing, he thrust into her with long and hard strokes now, he felt her tighten against him and her body quiver.

'Severus!' her cry followed her completion, soon followed by him bursting his seed into her womb.

Exhausted, she fell back to rest on the surface of the table. He untangled himself from her, afraid to crush her with his weight. It was the hottest session of passion he had experienced. Now he would never be able to look at his lab again with the same eyes.

After a few moments of rest he cradled her in his arms and disapparated to his bedroom, laying her gently on the covers.

'This was so wonderful, thank you,' she whispered, moving away a few strands from his eyes.

''I must thank you for this wonderful experience.' He smiled at her with a genuine smile.

'I feel a bit sleepy, though,' she yawned and then smiled sheepishly at him.

'Then let's have a nap,' he replied, muttering several cleaning charms and pulling a warm quilt over their bodies.

He would wallow in his guilt later. Even though he knew that her wantonness was caused by the potion, he had enjoyed every second of it. And he hoped she'd still like to repeat it once she is no more under the brew's influence. With a content sigh he pulled her closer to his chest and closed his eyes, falling into a peaceful slumber.

_Hermione gets a rival in the next chapter..what will she do? Remember-reviews make me happy_


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry, loves, I had a lot of things-not at all good ones-happening in real life. I hope you still like this chappy. **** The historical timeline of the Muggle world is adjusted to my story's needs. And it gives an insight on what has happened to the Weasleys. **

The Dark Lord was seething. How could he miscalculate something so gravely? The Woman of Destiny was a valuable asset-and he had given her away without thinking. But he hadn't known the extent of her powers until a book had literally fallen into his hands. The dusty tome in the lush leather binding had caught his interest and the subject matter was extremely surprising. It was a book about Gwendolyn, Merlin's wife.

The description had been captivating and enlightening, finally showing him the reasons why Potter had been so easily defeated. And why the Dark Lord himself had suffered from extreme sickness when he had marked her. One does not mess with this special woman. Every pain a man causes her will return to him in tenfold.

That he knew very well now, thanks to his experience. He hadn't been so sick in years. But he had liked the hate she had radiated when he was marking her.

Her strong emotions had made him feel rather comfortable. He was sure now that she had a potential for being a very Dark witch. And after all the book had said, there was no doubt of it. A Woman of Destiny could choose her way and excel in it like no other wizard or witch. And she would only be willing to have a powerful wizard as her mate, not just any sap. In fact, she wouldn't be capable to resist him. Their magic would connect, thus making him stronger as they mated.

In the past years, he hadn't desired anyone. He just couldn't imagine himself being with a lesser person. His minions were always trying to get into his good graces and it often meant that they attempted to grace his bed, too. Not only females attempted that, but men as well. All these glory seekers were rewarded with a nice bout of Crucio and kicked out of his presence.

Running his hand through his wavy dark brown curls, he wondered what kind of attraction she could feel towards Snape. Besides his intelligence, there was nothing a woman would want. Even the thought of the gorgeous female caressing the sallow skin of his second in command made Lord Voldemort shudder in rage. He was the only worthy enough to have her.

On a quick impulse, he summoned a quill and parchment and wrote a note that Severus was expected to attend the G8 leader's weekend. Knowing how much Snape disliked Muggles, it was at least a slight bit of satisfaction for the Dark Lord. Before sending of the missive he cast the Mirror Vision charm on his eagle Adolf, hoping to catch a glimpse of the gorgeous woman who would change his destiny.

Hermione was the first to awake in the early hours of morning, or so she presumed. Somehow, she felt that the gnawing compulsion to have sex was gone, maybe because she was fully sated, even slightly aching now.

She hadn't really seen Severus so unguarded before. His face was softer now; the lines of worry had disappeared. Strands of his dark hair had fallen into his face, so she put them away, after that running her fingertips over his face in a gentle caress.

He smiled in his sleep and turned towards her. 'You little vixen, you wore me out.' He mumbled, but moved to kiss her neck.

'Oh, Severus….I feel so safe with you… I know I sound silly…' she snuggled into his shoulder.

'You won't have to fear anything when you're with me. In fact, I have something to confess to you…'

Severus' confession was interrupted by a house elf bustling into the room, followed by an angry looking bird, namely the dark Lord's trustee, Adolf.

''I am so sorry, sirs, 'the elf said, covering his eyes,' the bird wouldn't let me take the missive, but it kept on attacking me.' The elf sobbed.

'It's alright, Dimwit, I understand the difficulty of this situation. You can go now.' Severus said dismissively, feeling the bird's talons sink into his bare shoulder.

Hermione had already disentangled herself from Severus, covering her naked body with the blanket up to her chin. She felt like she was watched from the side, she didn't know where that came from, but maybe it was just the embarrassment of being caught in an intimate situation, be it by a bird and elf.

Severus read the missive quickly and got out of bed cursing. The Dark Lord wanted him to deal with a 'sensitive matter' in the Muggle political leader's convent this weekend. It actually meant that he had to administer several types of Potions, to sway the Muggle make decisions in favour of the dark Lord's idea. Of course, his Lordship couldn't attend because he had a 'questioning' to oversee in Afghanistan. That in fact meant that some self-proclaimed Muggle terrorists would be on to a nice session of Muggle and magical torture alike.

He quickly dressed in his Muggle designer suit. He still couldn't understand why everyone complimented on how well such a style fit him in his opinion; his thin frame was far from the ideal male form. That's why he felt most comfortable donning his voluminous, billowing cape. That gave him a menacing quality he had perfected in years. This new 'meddling with Muggles' thing didn't sit with Severus too well, but he had to do what the Dark Lord ordered.

What Severus wished now was that ay home with this witch. _His witch_. It still hadn't really sunk in. she had been so sweet these days. Even now, when one look at her eyes proved the potion was out of her system she was being nice to him. Severus hoped it wasn't the Stockholm Syndrome which made her act that way. .he had been as respectful as a man could get in this situation. Technically, he hadn't used her for sex. She had begged him. it was different than ravishing an unwilling victim, right? It had felt so amazing to have her. Merlin, he would not be able to look at that table in the lab the same way again. It had been the fulfilment of one of his longer lasting fantasies. In these fantasies, it all had been rough, like he had been punishing her. But yesterday, it had been full of passion, it was so hot, he thought that was how a phoenix felt when going ablaze.

Finishing his routine he entered the bedroom, only to see his luscious witch, her chest uncovered, giving him a delicious view of her full mounds. The view would've been perfect if not for the insolent bird preening her wild hair and crooning something in its indescribable cackle.

'You! Get out of here!' he bellowed, meaning the bird, but obviously the girl thought it was meant for her. She scrambled to get the sheet and stand up from the bed. The insolent bird was still perched on her shoulder, its talons not scratching her skin at all. What was the feathery beast up to?

'I'm sorry, I didn't know I had to get up,' she whispered, her eyes staring at the carpeted floor.

A flick of his hand, the bedroom's window was open and the bird was blasted out of it, giving a sad farewell screech.

He stepped closer to the confused witch and tilted her head so he could look into her eyes.

'It was the bird I wanted to leave. I don't share my witch with other wizard's familiars.' Severus said, smiling lightly when he saw her face light up in a smile.

'I will have to leave for the whole weekend. I know, I hadn't planned on it. You cannot leave the estate, it is for your own safety, you understand?'

She nodded, taking the last step closer to him and embracing him, her naked body moulding into his clothed one. He tried to distract himself from the warmth radiating from her body and continued to talk.

'However, you won't be dead bored here. There are plenty of books in the library, you are allowed to read most of them, just don't touch those who are warded off. These are the darkest tomes and need a wand at hand to make them behave.' he tried to say this in his best teaching tone.

'I won't even think of it. I don't want to be damned for eternity by a book.' She replied.

'Good girl. The there's an entertainment room, with Muggle appliances, like a TV and movies and even a computer thing. The elves will be happy to serve your every whim. Expect them to smother you in fine meals and a huge selection of pastries whenever you ask for a cup of tea. Any other questions?'

'Will you come back someday?'

'Of course, expect me late on Sunday…' his words were interrupted by her lips crashing on his, her tongue snaking his way to dance with his. His little witch was an expert kisser, if there were marks to be given for it, she'd pass with flying colours.

'I must go, he said breathlessly, disentangling from the witch and leaving with a swish of his long Muggle-style coat.

'I'll miss you,' she breathed, slowly strolling to the bathroom, only to find that the elves had already stocked the shelves with the strawberry and peach toiletry assortment she had used the first night in this house.

After the shower she found a comfortable green dress and underwear lay out on the bed, a few items of make up laid out on the dresser, too.

These elves were working well, she had to admit. There was really nothing to worry about.

'Dimwit, I need your help,' she called when she had finished getting dressed.

'How can I help, Miss?' the elf asked.

'I want to see the Muggle entertainment room, please.'

'Oh, Miss wants to see moving pictures boxie, right?' the elf squealed.

She giggled at the elf's description and followed the little creature to a room not far away from the bedroom. There she was amazed by the huge fifty-two inch flat screen TV. Seemed that Severus didn't spare any expenses on grandeur.

'Would Miss like to have something to eat?' the elf asked.

'A few sandwiches and a fruit salad would be nice. And a black tea, please.'

She sat down on the comfy leather sofa and reached for the remote. After a little fiddling with the buttons she finally found a news programme.

'So now on to the Presidential Elections in the USA,' the pretty blonde presenter said, 'we have the full footage of the surprisingly successful Democrat Presidential candidate, Arthur Weasley, Senator of Rhode Island.'

Hermione took a deep breath and concentrated her gaze on the flickering screen, where Arthur was delivering his speech.

'Dear friends. I know that most other candidates promise to bring down the stars to you, if you vote for them. I don't promise such impossible blabber. All I want is a world, where people are in control of what happens. We can and we will change the world for a better place. First, we will stop mindless warfare, losing our sons and daughters to the terrorists. I know what I am talking about, unlike many other politicians who protect their children and never allow their children to join the Military, I allowed Ronald to join the Marines and go to Afghanistan and fight for the light. He was captured by the Taliban and tortured both mentally and physically, but he is a strong boy and I and my wife love him even more for his truly brave heart.' Arthur stopped talking for a moment, looking pensively at the camera, which then panned to show Molly Weasley, clad in a modestly cut suit, and a young man with long, red hair.

Hermione's eyes teared up. It was heart wrenching to see one of her best friends like this. On the one hand, he was alive and cared for by his father and mother, but on the other hand, the young man with the large scar running over his cheek and the bleak look in his eyes was not the wizard she used to know.

She couldn't take watching the program any longer; she zapped the channels until she found one showing a cheery episode of Chipmunks. Mindlessly, she ate a few sandwiches and drank a cup of tea, until the fake cheerfulness of the cartoon got on her nerves.

She decided to go down to the lab and brew herself a double-strength Calming Draught. She was sure Severus wouldn't ward off the basic, harmless ingredients. She was right on that count. Slowly setting up the cauldron and chopping the ingredients, she felt normal again. It almost seemed like the war hadn't happened and that she was just a witch re-stocking her Potions stores. It didn't matter that she did not know what the future would truly bring for her.

Relaxed by the quiet lulling of the simmering cauldron, she didn't notice an eagle perched on the sill of the lab's small window…

**I think that the world should be a happy place, with no wars or suffering. What do you think Severus wanted to confess before Dimwit came running in? Next chapter will be set at the ministry-there I will enter the rival for Hermione. Can you already guess who is Severus' rival for Hermione's affections? Love and peace, Lucia**


	15. Chapter 15

**My lovely darlings****… here finally is an update for you! The muse had deserted me for this story, but now she's returned and nagging me. I hope you enjoy!**

It had been a calm weekend for Hermione. She hadn't turned on the TV again, though. It wasn't that she was getting docile, she told herself. Just right now, there was nothing she could do. What was the merit of vandalising Snape's estate? Or doing something similar to that, like fighting him? She knew that without a wand, she'd have no chance of winning, plus she didn't want to stand another bit of torture. Yes, it was selfish, but on the other hand- could one little witch with no wand and freedom fight for the good in the world?

She'd be dead before she could say 'jigglypuff'. No, a different tactic had to take action. Severus was the Minister now; he had a lot of power. And, the good thing, he was quite attached to her already. Maybe she could make him promise to issue her a wand? Her mother used to say that man was controlled easiest by his other head. That would be a good, subtle manipulation. She could gain power in this new world this way.

Another interesting occurrence was the constant presence of Voldemort's bird. The menacing eagle had been so gentle with her, almost as if he was a canary, always perched on her shoulder, but his talons never grazing her skin. The bird was cooing something in his own language and preening her hair and looked almost heartbroken when she told him to go away on Sunday evening, but the bird finally left after she reminded him how Snape would fry his feathers, no matter who the bird's master was.

Sometimes it felt like it wasn't just the bird present, but something more. She shrugged it off thinking it was just a kind of Voldemort's magical signature to protect his familiar. Hermione didn't think Voldemort was intending to kill her, just yet. He had had a lot of chances and it would've not been really his style to send a bird to kill her. Unless the Dark Lord was a fan of Hitchcock movies…

She had moved, if one could say so, the Severus' bedroom and adjoining bath. Why should she use the other dressing room and bath if the elves had so conveniently placed everything she needed here? Her fourteen-year-old S.P.E.W founder self would've been outraged. Now, she understood how the Wizarding world worked. It was quite similar to the Muggle world, really. It was about gaining power and reining the masses. Even though it might sound unsavoury and pessimistic, it was true. And the elves, at least in this Estate, seemed happy and well treated, if their happy smiles and clean clothes were any indicators.

Dabbing a bit of the wonderful peach and strawberry scented body cream on her hand and smoothing it over her body; she wondered where the elves had gotten this. No Muggle or magical substance had such properties. The shampoo, with the same distinctive scent, was making her hair tameable, making it fall in nice ringlets and not a wild bush. The bottles were plain, unbreakable glass with calligraphically written label of content. No company name on there. Well, this wasn't the most important thing for her to know now.

She noticed that a long, silver silk robe was hanging at the door. Definitely, the elves had a thing for Slytherin colours. It didn't bother though. The garment was of supreme quality, so who was she to complain? Most of the pets or slaves were surely clad in rags, so who was she to complain about colours?

Dropping the robe on a chair she fetched a nightgown from the bed,. It seemed that it had come in a set with the robe, the intricate embroidery and beading astounding her. A Muggle would wear this as an evening dress. Slipping into the down covers, she quickly fell asleep. Her body needed to recover the sleep lost during captivity.

Severus was utterly exhausted from babysitting the stupid Muggle Heads of state. It was bad enough to administer several potions to those idiots, but what was worse when he had been dragged to go to that stupid, illogical game of golf. He just couldn't understand the idea behind running in a field and hitting a tiny ball with a stick.

Now his suffering was over, or so he hoped. He entered his house, checking for any traps or other malicious things, but none were to be found. He sighed in relief, calling his elves and questioning them about Hermione's behaviour. After his servants had reported that the young miss had been brewing a lot in the lab, he went here to check the results of her weekend, and if she had managed to destroy his lab using first-year level ingredients.

The lab was clean and tidy, three rows of small vials lined on a table. Severus quickly cast a potion detection charm to see if it had been brewed properly and not botched. All was fine, there was no tampering. Of course, it might seem paranoid to think she could've made something deadly out of generally harmless ingredients, but this was the smartest witch of her age, so caution was never amiss.

Content that his home was just as he had left it, he strode to his bathroom to have a quick, invigorating shower before going to bed where, hopefully, his witch was sleeping.

Severus threw his black silk robe on a chair, his gaze not looking where the robe fell, but at the wondrous picture of his witch sleeping. Her face looked ethereal in the moonlight, the silk fabric straining over her ample bosom made his breath hitch. He had always known that she was beautiful; but that she was truly a goddess in flesh had never come to his mind. Sneaking like a panther, he crept into the bed and gently snuggled next to the witch, inhaling the sweet fruity scent from her hair. When he had brewed the shampoo he had been thinking of her. And that had been when she had been just in her fifth year. Well, he had began to experiment with cosmetic potions before getting obsessed with her, but her image in his mind had given him just the right spark to find the right balance of ingredients…

'Severus?' he heard her murmur sleepily.

'Yes, I'm back,' he whispered, gently cradling her closer to his bare chest. 'whom else did you expect?'

'The cookie monster?' she chuckled, snuggling into his chest and loving the warmth of his body.

'I am sure this creature cannot get into this estate, don't worry' he said soothingly, running his long fingers through her soft hair.

'You're always so serious, Severus?' she asked a little mischievously, and then started raining kisses to his collarbone.

'I am always taking things seriously. Go to sleep, pet. We have to be at the Ministry sometime tomorrow.' He murmured, trying to ignore how wonderful her body felt moulded against his. He would not request sex from her. It would be crude and just not fitting. He liked when she begged for it from him. It made him feel more masculine and powerful, than just taking her like an unwilling victim.

Soon, both of them were asleep in each other's arms, sleeping soundly like babies.

Could she really wear this? Hermione eyed herself critically in the mirror. The outfit which had been laid out was much different from what she expected it to be. The brown plaid skirt was far too short for her liking; the white blouse would've been fine if there were buttons at the top to close it properly, but there weren't, and the cream coloured sweater didn't help one bit as it was tight and clingy around her curves. That morning, Severus had told her that her office attire and all she needed was waiting in her dressing room just two doors down the hall.

The morning had been perfect. Little kisses and breakfast in bed had been just the perfect romantic thing for a witch. It had been very nice; she hadn't thought Severus had such a tender and romantic streak under his harsh nature. Bu then again, this was him in private, where no one else could see him.

'There are a few rules you'll need to know whilst at the Ministry. Firstly, you take orders only from me.'

'But what if someone wants s me to do something for them? Am I not a slave?' she asked daringly, hoping that she would not be struck.

'Under my orders, which shall be circulated through all departments at the Ministry, you will be ranked as my secretary, and they shall expect the harshest punishment for disrespecting my woman,' Severus explained, wondering how she'd take this statement, 'you shall receive a registered 'household type' wand later today. I shall personally escort you to the wandmakers.'

'What kind of wand is that?' she asked, her old know-it-all-curiousity peaked.

'It is a wand capable of most ordinary home and office spells, but it cannot do dark magic or Unforgivables.'

'Thank you for being kind to me.'

'Never mind, we should get going,' he replied briskly, before he'd get too soft hearted towards her. There was something about this witch that made him act all giddy around her. Well, fine, Severus Snape couldn't act all giddy; it was more that feeling of tenderness towards her what he felt. It seemed that she was adjusting to the situation well, so it meant that he didn't need to administer any more potions.

He wanted her to understand that the new world was ruled by those in power and if she submitted to him, she would be living alongside of him soon, and not like a slave but more like a cherished partner.

Severus watched her all the time as she obediently took her coat and put it on, her eyes never leaving him, as it seemed she was waiting for more orders. He wanted them to be more at ease so he didn't say a word, but embraced her and Apparated them to the Ministry's lobby.

Security precautions he had created had prevented them to Apparate straight to the Minister's office suite as anyone entering it had to be cleared first at the entrance of the level. They had almost reached the elevator when a skinny witch stopped.

'Minister Snape, may I have a word with you?' the hag-like woman cooed sweetly.

'I am too busy for small talk,' Severus answered, glaring at the woman who used to be his secretary. Griselda Truehagley was not someone he would ever want in his bad, actually, nowhere near him was a much better word. He snaked his arm tighter around his gorgeous pat's body, making sure that Griselda saw his every movement, especially when his arm went lower to touch his pet's round bottom.

'I must show my new secretary her workplace, if you'd excuse me,' severus said smoothly, enjoying the bewilderment in the hag's face.

'But that slut…she's the traitor's Mudblood!' Griselda exclaimed as she finally recognised the young woman who was leaning comfortably against the Minister.

'From now on, she will be my secretary, and she shall be addressed formally as Miss Granger .Is that clear now?'

'Yes, sir,' Griselda answered almost grovelling. Severus didn't pay anymore attention to her and guided his pet to the private elevator which could only be accessed by him and select guests on special clearance.

When the elevator doors closed Severus pulled Hermione closer.

'You behaved perfectly,' he purred, his hands sliding under her skirt to caress her bottom.

'It wasn't that difficult,' she answered, letting him kiss her neck in ghosting kisses.

'That's my girl,' he said huskily and pressed his lips against hers in a fiery kiss. It had been so great to show the other hag what he really wanted. How could he resist this sweet mouth of his pet?

It was so difficult for Severus to let go, but he had to report to the Dark Lord right away, and so a nice quick interlude with Hermione would have to wait. Well, at least for a little moment.

**Reviews mean love, even for Severus' muses! **


End file.
